


Burnt Brownies

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hints at Sexual Themes in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes a horrible moment can be a blessing in disguise.  You learn this first hand when you manage to start a fire from a burnt pan of brownies. Firefighter AU.





	1. Chapter 1

All you could do was to sit on the curb with your eyes wide.  You weren’t sure where things went wrong… 

 

You looked down at yourself as a shiver went up your spine.  You were sitting against the cold concrete, you skin touching the cool curb as your short pajama shorts rode up your legs a little bit.  Your tank top was barely keeping your midsection warm as you cradled the pan closer to you.

 

This pan…this pan was what had started everything.  You looked down to see the small pan of brownies, resting on your hands that were wrapped up in the big blue oven mitts from your kitchen.  Your kitchen.

 

You looked over your shoulder, following the long firehouse up the walkway and to the few men that were standing near it as a couple went inside to assess the damage.

 

This was what you get for being up at two in the morning making brownies.  Baking was always what calmed you.  And when you woke up earlier from a horrible nightmare, baking brownies seemed like a good idea…until you fell asleep at your kitchen table and the brownies burnt so badly that there were flames.

 

When you pulled the pan of brownies out, they were on fire…literally.  A normal person would have left them in the oven and gotten a fire extinguisher, but no…not you.  You pulled them out and threw them on the counter.  Then went for the spray hose on the kitchen sink.  Not only did it not work, but it caused a shit ton of smoke when the cold water hit the hot pan and oven.  And then the flaming pan lit up your decorative curtains and things went south from there. 

 

You aren’t really sure how you got out…or why you took the brownies with you…but here you were.  Tears stung your eyes as you curled in on yourself as the cool air moved across your skin.  You felt so embarrassed.  In your panic, you didn’t even think to call the fire department, your neighbors had.  Wow…you really did feel like an idiot.

 

You shivered again as you let the first couple tears fall from your eyes.  But it was then that you heard a deep voice call out to you. 

 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” 

 

You looked up and your breath was taken away.  Standing before you was probably the most attractive man that ever walked the earth.  His dark hair framed his face and looked disheveled as he took off his helmet.  He had soot and dirt and mud on his face, but even so, he looked gorgeous.  And those eyes…those striking blue eyes that seemed to search your soul…you honestly couldn’t breathe.

 

“You must be freezing.”  He noted before he set down his helmet and shrugged out of his jacket.  The handsome firefighter knelt down and wrapped you up in his large jacket as he looked down to the pan in your hands.  “I take it you were baking when this all happened?” 

 

You nodded as you felt your face flush.  If you had felt embarrassed before…you could die from embarrassment now.  Not only had you set your kitchen on fire.  Not only had you done it in the most stupid way possible. Not only were you stuck outside in your jim jams holding a burnt pan of brownies, crying…but you were doing this in front of the gorgeous angel of a man in front of you.

 

The man must have noticed your discomfort as he sighed and gave you a soft smile.  “This happens more often than you would think.” 

 

Your eyes were glued to his as he spoke. “Really?”  You said softly, almost at a whisper.

 

He smiled widely at you as he shifted to sit next to you.  “Absolutely!”  He said cheerfully.  “Last week we had a guy manage to start an electrical fire while trying to fix a fuse on his own.  At least you have clothes on, he was in his underwear.”  The man gave a grimace at the memory and you let out a soft chuckle.

 

You couldn’t help but smile at the kindness of this man, how he was trying so hard to make you feel better about your mistakes. 

 

The man beamed as he heard your laugh and continued.  “And then there is Dean.”  He looked around quickly before pointing to another firefighter who was gulping down some water by the big red truck.  “He caught a whole tree on fire at his house.  And he is a firefighter…”  The man gave you a big smile as he put his finger over his lips.  “But don’t tell him I told you that.”

 

You looked at the blue eyed angel for a moment before you broke out in laugher.  You smiled widely at him as you saw him give you a little wink.  “Thank you for that.  I needed that.” 

 

The man nodded at you as the man named Dean came up.  “Cas!  It’s all clear!”

 

“Thanks, Dean.”  The man turned back to you and got up before helping you up.  “Seems like you are cleared to go back in.  The house is a bit of a mess, but there shouldn’t be any permanent damage.  Maybe just need a new coat of paint.” 

 

You sighed as you walked with him over to your driveway, tossing the whole pan of brownies into the garbage can.  “Great…”  You sighed as you walked beside him until you got to your door.

 

“Don’t like painting, I take it?”  He said with a soft chuckle.

 

“No.  Not at all.”  You sighed as you reached your door.  You reached for your door knob, but then paused when you realized you were still wearing the man’s jacket.  And honestly, you didn’t want to give it back.  It was warm, and safe, and it smelled like cinnamon and honey.  But it wasn’t your jacket. 

 

You shrugged off the jacket and you handed it back to him.  “Thank you…for everything.”  You said softly as you gave one more look into those blue eyes.  You took a moment to memorize everything of his face, those eyes, the way he had a little bit of mud on his nose, soot on his face, his disheveled dark hair.  He was perfect.

 

“Anytime.”  He said with a smile.  He shifted his feet a bit before he scratched the back of his head.  If you didn’t know any better, he seemed nervous. 

 

“Cas!  Let’s go!”  One of the other men shouted, making the gorgeous man snap his head around and waved his hand. 

 

“Coming!”  He shouted over his shoulder before turning back to you.  “Well…have a good night…” 

 

“Yea…good night…Cas.”  You smiled when you said his name and his eyes seemed to brighten.  He gave you a big smile before stepping off your front steps and quickly jogging back to the fire truck. 

 

You stood on your doorstep as you watched him get into the truck and give you a quick wave before the truck drove off into the dark morning.

 

000

 

You had called off work for the day, and your boss didn’t seem to mind when he heard the story.  Instead told you to relax and try to rest up today and then enjoy the long weekend, giving you today and tomorrow off, thus giving you a five day weekend. 

 

But instead of relaxing, you decided you should just get to work and start cleaning up the kitchen.  It took most of the morning to get everything cleaned up and un-waterlogged.  Which then gave you the afternoon to go get some paint and brushes and such. 

 

When you got back home, you pulled into your driveway and to an odd sight.  There, sitting on your doorstep, was a bouquet of wildflowers.  They were so colorful and bright that just seeing them brought a smile to your face. 

 

You left all the supplies in your car as you quickly moved to the boquette, picking them up and taking a deep breath of the flowers.  You noticed there was a small card with them and excitedly opened it up.  The message inside brought a huge smile to your face.

 

_I never caught your name-_

_I hope you are doing well and I hope these brighten your day._

_If you ever need help with the painting, or anything else, give me a call._

_-Castiel (Cas)_

His number was listed below his name and you couldn’t help but be thankful to that burnt pan of brownies.  If you hadn’t burnt them and caught your kitchen on fire, you would have never met the handsome and apparently romantic fireman, Castiel. 


	2. Chapter 2

You anxiously paced your living room as you debated.  Should I call him now?  Would that seem too eager?  Should I wait?  You sighed as you plopped down on your couch.  You were probably over thinking this.  You closed your eyes as you laid your head back, and the first thing that came to your mind was Cas.  Seeing him sitting next to you, that cute smile on his face, those beautiful blue eyes, that had a little bit of a wrinkle around them as he smiled, the way his nose scrunched up a little. 

 

You let out a happy sigh.  You thought for a moment what it would be like to run your fingers through that dark hair, kiss those perfect lips.  Your eyes snapped open as you pushed yourself to your feet, resolve set.  You were going to call him.

 

You hit his name, having already programed his number in your phone and took a deep breath in and out as you brought the phone up to your ear. 

 

Ring…

 

You can do this, you told yourself.  He was the one who left you flowers.  He wouldn’t have done that if he wasn’t interested.

 

Ring…

 

God, how was such a perfect guy real.  A freaking gorgeous, model-like, firefighter…oh…

 

Ring…

 

Oh crap…is he not going to answer?  Am I supposed to leave a message?  Oh, why the hell did I call him without a plan?!  Should I just hang-

 

“Hello?” 

 

You froze as that deep voice came through the line, sending shivers down your spine.  Was his voice that sexy last night?  You took a quick breath before answering.  “Hey!  Um…it’s me.”   You mentally face-palmed yourself as you realized, he don’t know who you are you idiot!  “The, uh…burnt brownies girl.”  You rolled your eyes as you collapsed onto your couch.  Why would you bring that up?!

 

You heard him chuckle, sending the sound straight into your ear, and it made you smile.  “Yea, I know who you are.  How are you?”

 

“Um…I’m doing well.  Just got back from buying some paint, and I saw your flowers. Thank you for those, by the way.  They are beautiful.”  You smiled as you looked over to the little vase on your coffee table where you had set the flowers, somewhere you could see them every morning. 

 

“I’m glad you liked them.  I was really hoping that someone’s dog or something didn’t make off with them.” 

 

You let out a little chuckle with him, actually a little shocked that the neighbor’s dog didn’t come over and snatch them…he did it with your Sunday paper every week…  “Nope, they were all there.  All three of them!”  You said cheerfully as you bit your lip, seeing if he would bite.

 

“Three?  …there should have been a whole bouquet.”  His voice was a mix of serious and playful, as if he had saw through your rouse.

 

You giggled, actually giggled as you felt you face light up.  “I’m just kidding.  They were all there, really.  Thank you for them.” 

 

“Anytime. I am happy to make you smile.”  There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.  “You have a very beautiful smile.  I found that out last night.” 

 

Your heart was pounding as you looked down to the little card he had written on, looking to it for courage.  “I liked yours as well…  Maybe I could see it again?  I mean, you did offer to help me paint…unless I got the wrong card here?” 

 

“No!  I-I mean, yes!  I would love to come over and help you paint…and see you.” 

 

You let out a quick sigh of relief as you realized, he was just as nervous as you are.  “How about…five?  I could cook…um, well…”  Cas started laughing on the other line of the phone.  “Hey!  I’m a good cook, most of the time.  I just…my oven’s out of order.  As you well know…”

 

“Yea…sorry about that.”  Cas answered, sounding almost guilty.

 

“It’s okay.  I’ll take a broken oven over a burnt house any day.”  You answered as you got up and walked into the kitchen, sighing at the work that would still be ahead of you.

 

“How about I pick something up on the way?  I can still be there at five?”  Cas’ voice took on a hopeful tone and you closed your eyes as you leaned against the doorway.  This had to be a dream, there was no way that the blue eyed angel who saved you last night was wanting to have dinner with you. 

 

But you weren’t going to let that stop you.  “Sounds like a date.” 

 

Cas chuckled.  “Perfect.  I’ll see you at five? I, uh…I already know where you live.” 

 

You burst out in laughter.  “Yea, I’d hope so.  I’ll see you at five, Castiel.” 

 

“I never did catch your name.”  Cas said playfully.

 

You gave it a second before you licked your lips and smirked.  “Guess you will have to wait until you get here.  See you at five, Cas.” 

 

You heard the smile in his voice as he responded.  “I’ll see you at five, Burnt Brownies Girl.” 

 

You bust out laughing as you heard the other line go silent.  You quickly checked to make sure the call was ended before you sighed happily.  “Oh, this has got to be the best day ever.”  You said as you pushed yourself up and went to take a quick shower, preparing for your first date with the sexy fireman, Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn’t remember the last time you were this nervous.  You wanted more than anything to dress up, put on a nice pretty dress and shoes, do your make-up and hair, but that wouldn’t really be appropriate.  You were doing a first date while painting your kitchen.  So instead, you put on a pair of shorts and a cute T-shirt that you didn’t mind getting covered in paint. 

 

When your doorbell went off, you swore your heart stopped.  You looked yourself over in the mirror, telling yourself to breathe before quickly going to the door.  You looked through your peep hole and had to hold back a chuckle as you watched as Cas pulled at his own T-shirt nervously. 

 

You took one more deep breath before you pulled open you door and came face to face with your savior from the night before.  “Hey, Cas.”

 

“Hey, Brownie.”  He chuckled as he smiled at you.  You almost missed the nickname he gave you, getting caught in how blue his eyes were, how perfect his smile was.  His T-shirt was well fitted, showing his broad chest and strong arms. 

 

You chuckled as you tried to hide your gawking at him.  “Brownie?”

 

Cas laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.  “Well, since you won’t tell me your name…” 

 

“I like it.”  You stepped back to invite him in as he laughed.  “Maybe I won’t tell you my name, now.”  You joked as he held up a bag.

 

“Well, I’m holding your dinner hostage until I get your name.  I make it a rule to know a girl’s name before I go on a date with her.”

 

You blushed as you led him back to your destroyed kitchen.  Normally, you would have been embarrassed by the state of it, but…he has seen it on fire, doesn’t get much worse than that.  “Well, then.  I guess I’ll have to tell you my name…”  You smiled at him.  “Y/N.” 

 

Cas’ smile got wider as he handed over the bag.  “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.”  He held out his hand to you, letting you shake it for a moment.  “So, dinner first?  Paint second?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”  You said as you set the food own on your scorched table and went for the dishes. 

 

“So, I have to know…”  Cas said hesitantly.  “Why were you baking so early in the morning?” 

 

You blushed in embarrassment, tucking your hair behind your ear.  “Umm…well, I had a nightmare.” 

 

“Oh?  I’m so sorry.”  You were a little surprised at how sincere his tone sounded.  Most people would have said they were sorry, but sound a little stuck up, but not Cas.  He seemed genuine and so caring. 

 

“It’s alright.  But, when I have one, I like to bake.  I didn’t set an alarm, like I normally do…so I fell asleep.”

 

“I guess that’s why the pan caught fire?”  Cas said with a big smile on his face.  “I guess you could say your brownies were smokin’ good?” 

 

Your jaw dropped as you saw him give you a face that told said ‘hardy har har.’  “I can’t believe you just made that joke.”

 

Cas laughed hard, his head falling back as he put a hand on his stomach.  “I’m sorry.  I couldn’t help it.” 

 

000

 

And that was how the rest of the night went.  Lighthearted conversation, silly jokes, lots of laughter, as you and Cas ate your dinner and painted the kitchen.  You had asked each other little questions, like favorite color, animal, and such.  Nothing was too heavy, only smiles and laughter filling your evening.  And before you knew it, your whole kitchen had been painted with the first base coat.

 

You relaxed on the floor, leaning against the wall next to Cas as you sipped your beer.  “You are my hero, Cas.”  You said as you looked over at him.  “Oh, my…”  You barked out laughter as you saw he had a green streak in his beautiful hair.  “You must have…come here.”  You said as you set your beer down and grabbed a wet washcloth. 

 

You scooted closer to Cas and ran the rag over his hair, trying to get the big green streak out.  “You don’t have to do that.”  He said softly, staring up at you. 

 

“Yea, but if I don’t, you are going to look like sports car with this stripe in your hair.”  You said lightly. 

 

Cas sat there in silence as you got the paint cleaned up.  “There ya go!”  You said happily before sitting back on your heels, giving him a once over.  “Think I got it all.”

 

“Well, I guess it is only fair that I help you as well.”  He reached his hand out for the rag and blushed. 

 

“Oh, do I have some on my face?”  You asked softly.  Cas smiled up at you as he looked closely at your face.  You were so focused on him getting closer to you that you didn’t realize, until it was too late, that he had dipped a finger into the paint next to him.

 

And then you felt the wet finger move across your cheek quickly as he did a little doodle on your face.  You squealed as you fell backwards and looked at him in shock.  “Did you just…?”

 

Cas was in a fit of laughter when you asked him that.  “I…couldn’t help…myself!”  He managed to get out as he leaned over on his side as he laughed hardily. 

 

“Oh, it’s on fireman.”  You leaned over and picked up a brush that still had paint on it and turned back to him.  But then you froze when you saw he had a big grin on his face as he held up a roller.

 

“Bring it on, Brownie.” 

 

000

 

“So…if you are free tomorrow, I can come over and help you clean up that mess.  I did instigate it after all.”  Cas chuckled as he stepped out of your house and onto your front steps.  You smiled at him, noting all the paint he had over his clothes, hair, arms…just everywhere.  You were in a similar state.

 

Your heart was racing, Cas wanted to see you again!  “I would like that.  But I don’t know if I trust you near paint anymore.” You joked as you gave him a playful little swat on his arm.

 

“Fair enough.”  He said as he held up his hands in defense.  “Then maybe I could take you out to dinner?  Somewhere there isn’t any wet paint?”  He smiled at you, eyes filled with hope and excitement. 

 

Yours mirrored his as you nodded.  “Pick me up at five?”  You said softly.

 

“Sounds like a second date.”  He said softly.  He stepped up to you, and looked down at you.  “If it doesn’t offend you, I would really like to kiss you.” 

 

You almost swooned.  How was this guy real, funny, sexy, polite, caring?!  You nodded as you leaned into his body and he laid a soft kiss against your lips. As cliché as it sounded, you swear you heard fireworks go off, your body lit up as you felt his hand fall right on your hip, giving you just enough support. 

 

You ran a hand up his chest and around the back of his neck as you kissed him back, savoring the taste of him, almost like honey and spice.  You weren’t sure which pulled away first, but you ended up with your foreheads together as you both smiled sweetly at each other. 

 

“I’ll see you at five…Brownie.” 

 

You chuckled as you ran your fingers through the hairs at the base of his neck.  “See you tomorrow.” 

 

Cas stepped away and you had to lean against your door frame as he gave you a little wave and walked off.  You watched him cross the street and then shut your door, leaning against it as you gave a happy sigh.  Wow…who would have thought almost burning down your kitchen would have been a good thing? 


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait…he saved you from the fire, he made you smile and kept you company afterwards, he left you flowers, helped you paint, and kisses like a god…”  Your friend said excitedly as you ran a brush through your hair.  You had her on speaker phone as you started to get ready for your second date with Cas.

 

“Pretty much.”  You said with a big smile on your face.

 

“Tell me he has a bother!  Please!  Please, I need to know if he has a brother!”  She squealed.

 

“I don’t know, Kali.  I can ask him tonight, if it will make you stop squealing…it’s hurting my ears.”

 

“Yes! Yes! Please?!”  She giggled as you heard her shuffling around.  “So…do you know where he is taking you?” 

 

“Not really…he just said he was picking me up at five.”  You said softly.  That was the whole reason you called your best friend Kali.  She was always the one to go to when you needed advice, and in this case, it was on what to wear.  She was still at work when you called, but that didn’t matter.  You were close enough friends, she knew your wardrobe inside and out.

 

“Alright…so you need something that could be casual and dressy…what about that dark blue dress?  With those tan heels? You look so cute in that!  And you could take a shawl to fancy it up if need be!” 

 

You smiled widely.  “This…this right here, is why I love you.” 

 

“I know, I am the goddess of the wardrobe crisis.”  She said elatedly.  “Oh, shit…my boss is coming.  Gotta go, text me later with details…and remember…BROTHER!”  She whispered into the phone excitedly before hanging up.  You rolled your eyes at the hilarity of it.  Usually it was Kali with the hot boyfriend and trying to set you up with his friends, it made you a little excited, but also nervous, to have the rolls flipped.

 

You decided to follow Kali’s advice and slipped on the dark blue dress after you did your make-up, and then your open toed heels.  They weren’t hardly any heel at all, but they were cute.  You made your way down stairs and sighed as you stared at the clock…time was moving too slowly for your liking.  So, instead, you walked into the kitchen and ran your hand over your little gift for Cas.  You wanted to get him something to thank him for last night, and this seemed like a fitting gift…

 

Just as you thought of those gorgeous eyes and those perfect lips, the doorbell rang.  “Coming!”  You shouted as you quickly made your way to the door.  “Hey, Cas!”  You said happily.  Damn did he look good.  He had on a white stripped button up with a dark vest over it.  Some dark jeans that seemed tailor made for him…and that hair, oh he looked…  “Wow…you clean up nice.  You know, when you aren’t covered in paint.”  You said happily.

 

He gave you a perfect smile as he blushed a little.  “Glad you like it.  I, uh…”  He pulled his arm out from behind his back and held up a single red rose.  “I got you this…”  He seemed a little bashful as he ran his eyes up and down you.  “You look…so, beautiful.  I-I’m a little breathless…” 

 

Now it was your turn to blush as you smiled widely.  “Thank you.”  You opened the door and let him step inside, admiring the way his butt looked in those jeans before he turned back to you.  “I hope this isn’t too much, I wasn’t sure what we were doing.”

 

“No, it’s perfect!”  Cas spoke quickly.  “I figured we could go to dinner, and maybe…something else, bowling or mini golf or a movie?” 

 

You smiled as you made your way back to your still paint splattered kitchen.  “I haven’t done stuff like that in a while, but it sounds fun.”  You said as you set down the rose and picked up a small container.  “I got you something as well…”  You held out the dish and saw Cas’ eyes light up. 

 

“You didn’t have to-.”  He burst out in laughter as he opened the lid and saw some perfectly crafted brownies inside.  “Oh, wow!  This…this is perfect.” 

 

“Figured you would like them.  They are store bought though…but my new oven comes next week, so maybe I can make you some homemade?”  You bit your lip at the thought, hoping that next week you were still going to be seeing Cas.  The last couple days had been amazing, you couldn’t wait for the next ones.

 

“I like that.  But…as a suggestion…  It is always the suggestion of the fire department that when you are working in an environment that is probably going to lead to a fire-.”

 

“Oh, you!”  You gave his arm a playful slap as he continued.

 

“You should have a fire extinguisher handy, just in case.” 

 

“Well…I’ll have to buy one.  Mine proved ineffective, or so I was told by that really tall guy.”

 

“Sam, and yes, it was rather defective.  I would know, I was the one who tried to use it.  So, instead…maybe you should just have a fireman here, in case of emergencies?  At least, the next time you bake?”  Cas’ eyes were on yours as he spoke.  You could see the mix of nerves and hope in them as you stepped up to him.

 

“Well…Safety first, and all that.” 

 

“Safety first…”  He whispered back before leaning down and kissing you softly. 

 

His lips pressed against yours and you felt your body move on its own.  One hand went up and around the back of his neck as the other gripped his arm tightly.  Cas’ arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you close, never letting his lips leave yours for a moment.  You felt your body shift as he tightened his hold on you, then he released your lips and chuckled.  “Was gonna save that for the goodbye kiss…sorry.”

 

“Don’t ever apologize for that, Cas.”  You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair.  “Not ever.” 

 

Cas smiled at you as he shifted.  “We should go, to dinner…before I start kissing you again.” 

 

You weren’t usually the outgoing girl.  You were the one who blushed when someone said you were pretty in public, or held your hand.  But this wasn’t public.  And all those worries went out the window when you looked into those oceanic eyes of his.  “We should…in ten?”  You said as you leaned up and kissed him softly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner had been perfect.  Cas took you to this little diner on the edge of town.  The food was delicious and the conversation between you and Cas flowed easily.  You talked about your work, how you were an accountant at a local bank, your family.  Cas told you how he always wanted to be a fireman, ever since he was in grade school, told you about his family, his father the author and his brother Gabriel.

 

He was walking you out to the car when you decided to ask.  “Cas…this is going to seem awkward…but is your brother dating anyone?” 

 

Cas gave you a look before chuckling.  “Wow…”  He opened the car door for you.  “This date must be going really badly.” 

 

“No!  It’s just, I have a friend…Kali.”  You reached into your purse and pulled out your phone.  There was no good way to explain Kali, so you figured a visual aid would help.  You brought up your messages and showed him, making him laugh out loud as he read the messages.

 

Kali:  _Have you asked about his brother yet?_

 

Kali _:  Dying here…does the Adonis have a brother?!_

 

Kali:  _Is he a fireman too?_

 

Kali:  _I love a man in a fireman’s uniform ;p_

 

You would have been embarrassed, but you were enjoying Cas’ laughter too much.  The way his eyes wrinkled in the corner, how his nose would scrunch up a little as he threw his head back. 

 

“Well…I do have a brother, yes he is single, no he is not a fireman…and you think I’m an Adonis?”  He leaned over the door and gave you a big smile as you took a step into the car.

 

“You wish.”  You teased with a wink before giving him a quick kiss and ducking into his car. 

 

Cas was quick to shut your door and make his way around to the driver’s side.  You watched him move and chuckled when he got in.  “So, it’s nice out.  So I had an idea of what to do tonight, if you are up for it?” 

 

000

 

“I am awful at this!”  You barked out in laughter as your little pink ball went past the hole and on the other side of the little area. 

 

“Yes, you are.  It’s making it very hard to throw the game.”  Cas smiled at you as you scoffed. 

 

“Don’t you dare throw the game.”  You warned, wiggling your finger at him.  “But maybe you could help me?”  It was seriously almost embarrassing how bad you were at mini gold.  You hadn’t been since you were a kid, and apparently it was a learned skill.

 

Cas stepped up behind you as you lined up to hit our ball.  He brought his arms down around you and laid his head on your shoulder, whispering instructions into your ear.  His big hands covered yours as he spoke. “Just a gentle tap… soft swing…”  You felt him move his own arms and you followed him, pulling the little golf club a little move before hitting the small ball, sending it right into the little hole. 

 

“Yes!”  You squealed as you turned your head to look up at Cas.  “Thank you for the assist.”  You said with a soft smile on your face. 

 

Castiel smiled back at you before moving his hands from your club, moving them around your waist.  “I’m happy to help when I can.”  He gave you a soft kiss on the cheek before stepping back, kneeling down to snag your ball from the little hole.  “Next one?”

 

000

 

“It’s not funny, Cas!”  You tried to scold him, but you couldn’t.  You were fussing over him more, trying to see his arm.  But once you realized he was fine…it was pretty funny.  So funny in fact that he was curled over, hands on his knees as he laughed.  You honestly…honestly had no idea how you did it.  The hole was a more decorative one.  It had this little loop-de-loop thing that you were supposed to hit your ball up. 

 

Cas made it look so easy.  In one swing, his ball made it all the way around the loop and over near the hole.  You…you overthought it.  You went all physics and logic on it.  You figured, you needed the ball to be traveling pretty fast to stay in the loop, so you gave it a bit of umpf.

 

Wanna know what happened?  Because not even a movie or sitcom could have planned it better.  The ball took off across the area and went about halfway through the loop before it flew off…yes, flew off, and pegged Cas in the arm.  He wasn’t hurt, but…it secured your decision that you would never to mini golfing again.

 

“Cas…are you sure you’re alright?” 

 

“You…you’re just a walking accident waiting to happen, aren’t you!”  Cas barked out in laughter.  You crossed your arms and tried to look serious, but you were starting to laugh as well.  This was the impression you were making…first you caught your house on fire, then you both had a paint war, and now you are hitting dangerous golf balls…how was he not running for the hills yet.

 

Cas managed to right himself before he picked up your ball and handed to you.  “You are adorable.”  He said as he ran a finger down your cheek, noticing the blush that had fallen there.  “I’m having a great time…even if you are trying to kill me with golf balls.” 

 

You chuckled as you quickly stuck out your tongue, setting the ball back down.  You lined it back up, but didn’t even get a chance to swing.

 

“WAIT!”  Cas cried out, before quickly moving to the other side of the loop, giving you a little wink.  “Just to be safe.” 

 

You smiled as you shook your head.  “You are ridiculous…”

 

000

 

It was the final hole and you were once again in the arms of your date.  Cas was pressed against your back as he had his hands on yours again, helping you make the last shot of the night.  “You got this, Brownie.”  He whispered into your ear as he helped you hit the little ball.

 

Together, you both hit it and watched it as it moved across the green fake grass.  You stepped away as your eyes went wide.  “No way…”  You whispered as you watched for a couple more seconds before the ball went straight into the hole.  “It went in…It went in!”  You screamed as you turned and laughed, smiling up at Castiel. 

 

He smiled back as you as you quickly threw your arms around his neck as he lifted you up and twirled you around.  “You did it!”  Cas promised you when you walked into the game that you would get a hole in one.  After him needing to help you after fifteen tries on the first hole, the loop incident, and so many other little moments, you finally got your hole in one. 

 

“I told you, you could do it!”  Cas said excitedly. 

 

Your date ended with Cas dropping you off at your house, a tender kiss shared, and promises of calls and texts and future dates.  You waited at your door until Cas pulled out of your drive way and drove off, before quickly pulling out your phone and punching in a few numbers, making the call you had promised earlier.

 

You smiled when you heard the voice on the other line. “So…he does have a brother…”


	6. Chapter 6

Your phone pinged again as you stepped into your house with a box of pizza.  Not having a working oven was killing you, you always loved baking and cooking, but since the fire took out your oven, and by association your stove, there was no cooking for you unless it could be eaten raw or cooked in the microwave. 

 

You set the food down on your coffee table in the front room and collapsed on the couch.  Work had been hell.  Usually being an accountant was an uneventful job, but today, some a-hole decided to come in and rip you a new one for some reason you didn’t even understand.  He had some loan in default and thought you could fix it…which isn’t how it works. 

 

You let out a deep sigh as you heard your phone go off again.  Snagging a piece of pizza, you pulled out your phone and read the message.

 

Cas: _It’s so strange to sit at the firehouse alone.  It always makes me feel like I am in the beginning of a horror movie._  

 

You chuckled as you set your food aside and typed up a quick message.  It was almost too easy to tease him, which was why it was quickly becoming your favorite pastime.

 

Y/n: _Are all the axes accounted for?_

 

You chuckled as you immediately saw the three little dots appear in the text screen.  But then they stopped.  You sighed as you reached out for your pizza again, but then your phone rang.  A familiar picture of that dark haired, blue eyed man flashed across your screen and you smiled as you answered.

 

“I take it they are all accounted for?”

 

His deep chuckle was all you heard for a moment.  “Not sure yet, I wanted someone on the other line to be witness if some crazy killer comes after me.” 

 

You relaxed into your couch as you bit off a piece of your dinner, happy to be relaxing and talking with Cas.  It had been a few days since the date at mini golf, and the both of you had been texting and calling almost constantly.  It was clear you were falling hard for this man, but he had yet to make any hints at being official or exclusive, so you kept your thoughts and feeling to yourself, enjoying the spontaneity that was part of the package with Cas.

 

“Shit!”  Cas cried out and you heard the phone drop.

 

Your eyes went wide as you sat up quickly.  “Cas?  Cas!  Are you alright?” 

 

There was some sounds of shuffling before he returned.  “Sorry...slipped and dropped the phone.  Come on guys, this is why we have a wet floor sign…”  You let out deep sigh as the mild jolt of adrenaline worked its way through you.  “Did I scare you?”

 

You didn’t answer, just rolled your eyes and changed the subject.  “So…how come you are the only one there?”

 

“I’m on duty for night shift tonight.  We take turns, but tonight is mine.”  He said quickly.  “It can be boring sometimes…which is why I called you.” 

 

“Oh, so I’m just here to pass the time, good to know, good to know.”  You said in a joking fashion. 

 

You heard Cas’ laugh, that laugh you were already in love with.  “Well…I didn’t just call to keep entertained.  I wanted to talk to you.  I, uh…I was hoping, that maybe, we could go out again?”  There was no mistaking that timidness in Cas’ voice, that uncertainty of what you would say or how you react. 

 

“I would like that.”  You said back softly.  “Just…no mini golf this time, okay?” 

 

“You did well for your first time!”  Cas defended.  “At least you didn’t break anything.  My brother loves going, but every time he goes he ends up breaking either one of the decorations or the golf club, or a window, in that one instance.” 

 

“He broke a window?!”  You said with a laugh.  “How did he do that?  It is outside!” 

 

“Club slipped from his hands.  He is almost as accident prone as you are.  Almost.”  Cas teased you again about all the little moments and accidents that he had bore witness to. 

 

“I am not accident prone.”  You deadpanned before taking another bit out of your pizza.

 

“Of course not.”  Cas said with a smile.  “But I was thinking…maybe I could give you a tour of the station?  There is a nice Italian place a block away, we could park at the station, walk down there…maybe hit the park across the way?” 

 

“Sounds perfect.”  You said quickly.  “You know, I have never been in in a firehouse before.” 

 

“Well, it is pretty exciting.”  Cas’ voice was light and happy, and you loved it.  You always got a little self-conscious in relationships, wondering if the other person was enjoying themselves as much as you, but you never worried about that with Cas.  He always had a smile on his face or in his voice.  “Perhaps, if you ask very nicely, I’ll let you slide down my pole.”

 

You barked out a laugh, thinking it was a cheesy pick-up line.  Cas immediately started stammering on the other line.  “I didn’t…I didn’t mean it like that.  My pole…the pole…the fireman’s pole…ugh, that makes it sound worse…”  It was a good thing you were already on the couch, cause if you were standing, you would have collapsed.  “It’s just…they say it’s mine, because I donated the money for it.  The old one got broken in a…Dean Winchester related accident…so now they say it’s my pole….Y/n?” 

 

You had to take a few deep breaths and steady your voice before you could talk again.  This was just…he made it too easy.  “I would love to slide down your pole, Cas.”  You said, trying to be serious, but you only made it halfway through before you started laughing again. 

 

“I’m…I’m not going to live that down am I?” 

 

“Nope!”  You said quickly.  “But I will reserve it for only special occasions, if it makes you feel better?” 

 

“Thank you.”  He said sweetly.  “How about tomorrow?  Say four?  I can pick you up if you like, or you could meet me here.” 

 

“I’ll just meet you there.  That way you can make sure your pole is ready.”  You snickered as you heard Cas give an exasperated sigh. 

 

“I will see you tomorrow, Brownie?”  He said sweetly, making your heart flutter at the sound.  He would always sneak in that little nickname somehow when you two talked.  You took it as a good sign that he was really into you. 

 

“It’s a date, Cas.”


	7. Chapter 7

You stepped out of your car and looked up to the firehouse.  It didn’t look like anything special, but you knew it was…because this was Cas’ firehouse.  It sounded cliché and something straight out of a chick flick, but you didn’t care.  You smoothed down your shirt and jeans before walking around to the front door.  As you turned the corner, you smiled wide as you saw Cas there with a smile on his face.

 

“Glad you found the place alright.”  He said as he stood up straight and stepped over to you. 

 

“Yea…only firehouse in town, it was a bitch to find.”  You joked as you tilted your head up, meeting him with a soft kiss. Both of you wanted to deepen the kiss, you knew that.   You wanted to throw your arms around him and pull him close, you felt his hands grip your waist a bit tighter, but then the kiss was interrupted by some shouts and whistles. 

 

“Get it, Cas!”  You heard a voice coming from a window upstairs.

 

Cas groaned and let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry…they heard I was giving you the grand tour and a bunch of the guys decided to stay and meet you.” 

 

Your heart beat a little faster and your face flushed.  He was going to introduce you to his friends, that was a good sign, right?  “I look forward to meeting the men who saved my house.”  You said confidently, even though your insides were all tied up. 

 

Cas smiled and took your hand in his before pulling you along into the firehouse.  It was as you expected, a lot of open space, large trucks and gear everywhere.  You noticed there was actually a few different levels to the whole place, a set of stairs leading up off to the right side, and then you saw it.  “Oh, is that your pole I’m supposed to slide down?”  You joked as you gave Cas a nudge. 

 

Cas’ face went scarlet red and you beamed.  “I…uh…yes.”   He shifted in place before looking back at you with a nervous look.  “If you want.” 

 

You bit your lower lip and went to tease him some more, wondering why he got so shy all of a sudden about the fire pole, but a giant of a man stepped up before you had the chance. 

 

“You must be Brownie!”  He said as he pushed the hair from his face.  “Sam Winchester.”  He held out his hand to you and you smiled, shaking his hand strongly. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you.  My real name is Y/n.” 

 

“Oh, we know.”  Said another man, leaning over the railing of the second floor area.  “He won’t shut up about you.  Y/n is so pretty.  Y/n is so sweet.  I can’t wait to see Y/n next.”  The man spoke, trying to imitate Cas’ deep voice, making your date glare at him. 

 

You chuckled and blushed as you gave Cas’ hand a little squeeze.  “You talk about me, huh?”  You teased as Cas scratched the back of his head.

 

“Should have rescheduled this…”  He muttered under his breath, making you laugh even harder.

 

“Names Dean Winchester!”  The man upstairs shouted down before pointing to a couple others who gathered around.  “There’s Benny, Garth, and…where’s Bobby?” 

 

“Bobby?”  You whispered to Cas as the others came up to shake your hand and say hi.

 

“He’s the fire chief.”  Cas whispered back as he pulled you away from the boys, taking you on the rest of the tour.  You got to see the trucks, which Benny was working on.  Then to the gear, which Cas then spent a moment scolding Garth, who had made a mess of it.  You smiled as he led you through, loving how every step brought you closer to each other.  What started with just holding hands ended with Cas’ arm wrapped around your waist as he led you to the upstairs common room.  

 

“So this is where you stay when you have your night shift?”  You asked.  Cas loved it when you asked questions, eager to learn about him and his friends and the firehouse.  He nodded as he led you back to a final stop. But before you followed him, you pointed to a bunch of big pots on the floor.  “Uh…so what exactly are those for?” 

 

Cas looked in and smiled.  “Chilli supper.  It is a fundraiser we do every year, helps pay for new gear or repairs around the place.  It’s coming up soon, if you are interested?”  He gave your hand a squeeze and you played pensive, as if you were on the fence about it, but you already knew you would attend.

 

“Well…I guess I kinda have to.  If it weren’t for you guys I wouldn’t have a home.”  You said sincerely. 

 

“How about I get you two tickets?  You could bring that friend of yours, Gabriel comes every year.”  Cas joked as he pulled you along.  You happened a glance back at the pots as you felt his hand slip from yours. 

 

“Sounds fun!  Let me know when and we will be here!”  You said excitedly.  You looked up and saw him standing there. 

 

“Think you are brave enough?”  Cas asked as he put a hand out on the fire pole. 

 

You chuckled as you nodded.  You reached out to the pole but stopped when you heard someone shout.  “Novak!”  You turned and saw a gruff older man walk in, a baseball cap settled on his head and some grey in his scruffy beard. 

 

“Chief.”  Cas said with a strong voice, filled with respect and admiration.  You quickly turned and smiled at the man, a bit nervous that Cas having you in here could get him in trouble.

 

“You must be Brownie.”  The man said as he held out a hand.

 

You chuckled and rolled your eyes.  “Y/n.”  He huffed out a laugh with you before stepping back. 

 

“Well, I see you are about make it official.  Be careful though.  Cas said you are a bit accident prone…bad enough Garth can’t ride the thing down with fallin’.”  He gave you a nod and moved past you as you took a moment to rethink his words.

 

You turned to Cas and gave him a questioning glance, noticing how his eyes were a bit wider than usual, he seemed to be very nervous as he looked at that fascinating spot on the ground.  “Official?”

 

“I…I was going to ask…later, at dinner…um…it’s a tradition.”  Cas shifted in his spot, his eyes never leaving the spot he picked out on the floor, he almost looked like a scolded child…it was freaking adorable.  “When one of us starts an official relationship, she slides down the pole.  It’s like an honorary member of the group kind of thing…I didn’t…I don’t want to…”  He sighed and looked up, but you just smiled at him.

 

“So…if I slide down this pole, I’ll be your girlfriend, you’ll be my boyfriend and all that jazz?”  You had a soft smile on your face.  You couldn’t believe this was happening, well, you could.  You had been wanting to make it official with Cas since the first day painting your kitchen.  Granted, you never knew that this would be the method.

 

“Yes…that is correct.” 

 

You gave him a wink before quickly wrapping a leg around the pole and sliding down.  You heard some woots and cheers from the guys that were on the bottom floor, seeing you slide down the pole.  You looked up to see that beautiful smile on Cas’ face.

 

“Well…you got me to slide down your pole!”  You shouted up, making the other guys erupt into laughter.  You joined them as you saw Cas throw his head back and give a big groan. “Coming down or what?”  You teased as you bit your lip and stepped back so he could join you. 

 

It took only a second for him to slide down and step up to you, capturing your lips in a deep kiss.  His hands held your face for a moment before he pulled back.  “Ready for dinner?” 

 

“Hell yea.”  You said with a big smile, putting your hand in his, happy to hold hands with your sexy as hell boyfriend, Castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

You didn’t know you could get this excited over an oven, but here you were.  The men from the store were hauling it in and you were bouncing, actually bouncing, on the balls of your feet.  You saw them unpackage it and watched them install it.  It was perfect.  A new, stainless steel, oven and stove.  Honestly, you thought you might cry…but you didn’t.

 

“Thank you so much!”  You said to the men as they left your house.  You walked them to the door and they gave you a quick smile and left.  As soon as you shut the door behind them, you bolted back into your kitchen and squealed with delight.  You pulled out your phone and snapped a picture, sending one off to Kali and another off to Cas.  You were so excited, you didn’t know what you were going to make, but you were going to spend the rest of today baking your ass off, for that you were sure. 

 

You made a list of groceries you would need and set off to the store, getting supplies for a homemade dinner, some cookies, a casserole you could freeze, and of course, stuff for brownies.  As you were walking down one aisle, you spotted something and it made you chuckle as your mind flashed back to a promise you made a little while back.

 

You pulled out your phone quickly and sent off a text to your favorite fireman. 

 

Y/n:  _I’m going to do some baking and cooking with my new oven.  I was thinking that perhaps I should have a professional, just in case.  Know anyone who would be up for the job?  ;p_

 

000

 

You heard a knock on your front door as you laid the last bit of cheese on the top of your lasagna.  “Come in!”  You shouted, setting the pan in the oven to start cooking as you started cleaning up your first mess to start the next one. 

 

“I came prepared.”  Cas said cheerfully as he held up a small fire extinguisher, giving you a playful smile.

 

You scoffed and shook your head.  “Keep it up, Novak.  See if you get any dinner.”  You said with a challenge as Cas walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

“You would really let me starve?!”  He feigned hurt as he set his chin on your shoulder. 

 

“Absolutely.”  You said as you stuck your tongue out at him.

 

His arms tightened around you as he gave your cheek a soft kiss.  “I guess I will have to make up for my error.”  He said with a mischievous tone.  He quickly reached out and plucked the bowl and spoon from your hands before setting them aside and turning you to face him.  “Perhaps this will suffice?”  He whispered as he leaned in, capturing your lips with his as he pulled you close. 

 

You let out a happy sigh as you melded against him, loving the feeling of his body against yours.  Those strong muscles holding you close and those soft lips almost devouring you.  He kissed you breathless, pulling away only slightly before nudging his head against yours.  “Am I forgiven?”  He gave you the most beautiful puppy face you had ever seen.  Those blue eyes seemed to grow and give you an intense, but loving stare, and you just melted.

 

“Uh-huh.”  Was all you could get out as stared into his eyes.  You knew in that moment that Cas was it for you.  You were in, deep, you had fallen, hard, and there was no going back for you.  Cas smiled at you before giving your forehead a quick kiss and stepping away, making you miss the warmth of his arms. 

 

“So, what are we making today, chef?”  He asked you as he looked around the room.  You had ingredients and papers and bags everywhere, the sink was filled with dishes already, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure where to start. 

 

“Well…how about you figure out where the bread is and we can get that buttered and seasoned and in the oven soon?”

 

000

 

“You what?”  You said with a laugh as you and Cas stood at your sink, tackling the dishes as the oven worked hard to keep up with the load of dinner and deserts, yes more than one, and even some other things you had prepared with him. 

 

“Well, we were young, so we wanted to try something new.  Dad was busy writing, so Gabriel and I decided to…experiment.” 

 

“And you made…what did you call it?”

 

“Radioative PB and J.”  Cas said with a smile.  “It was disgusting, I would recommend you never try eating it.” 

 

“No worries there.”  You said with a scrunched up face of disgust.  A banana, chocolate, strawberry, peanut butter, jelly, and oreo sandwich…eww.

 

The timer went off shortly after and you moved away from the sink to get the lasagna out and dish up you and Cas’ dinner.  Thankfully, after some tag teaming in the kitchen, it was back to being clean.  And thanks to your effort, it looked like an actual kitchen again.  The walls were pretty plain, but at least all other signs of the fire were gone. 

 

You and Cas spent the rest of the night at the table, eating dinner and talking.  Every few moments you would share a kiss with him, or run your fingers through his hair.  It was little things like that in which you adored him.  Those little details.  The way he would run his thumb over your knuckles when he held your hand.  The way his hair would always stick up at odd angels, how his eyes were always on you when you spoke, taking in every word and phrase. 

 

The end of the night came too quickly, and you were back at your front door, saying goodnight to Castiel.  He stood at your door for a moment before kissing you passionately.  “See you tomorrow?  At the chilli supper?”  He asked as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“Kali and I will be there…”  You said back to him before bringing him down for another kiss.  You pulled back and smiled up at him.  “I really like you, Cas.”  You told him softly, letting your heart pound in your chest as you saw him beam back at you.

 

“I really like you too.”  He responded.  He opened his mouth for a moment, as if he was going to say something else, but then quickly shut it.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He took a couple steps back and headed off to his car, leaving you standing in the doorway, wishing that gorgeous man didn’t have to leave your arms every night. 


	9. Chapter 9

“So…is he cute?” 

 

“I don’t know!”  You said quickly, laughing at your friend as you threw a pillow at her.  “I haven’t met him!”  Ever since Kali came over this morning, deciding to spend the day with you before the chilli supper, she had been needling you with questions about Cas’ brother Gabriel.

 

“Well…Cas is cute right?”  She asked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying once again to tame it as she sat in front of your vanity mirror. 

 

You smiled coyly.  “Cas is sex on a stick.”  You mumbled to yourself, but of course, Kali heard it.

 

“Really?!  That sexy, huh?”  She said excitedly, giving you a look.  “Have you had a chance to try it…his…stick?”  She sent you a wink and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, we have to get ready!”  You said as you moved into your closet, looking over what exactly you wanted to wear.  You decided not to go so formal.  Cas said he was going in jeans and T, so it wasn’t going to be too dressy.

 

“That wasn’t a no…”  Kali said, giving you a look and a wink as she scurried into your closet.  “So…on a scale of 1 to ruined for other men…how good is he?”

 

You choked on air as you gave your friend a look.  “WHAT?” 

 

“Don’t give me that look, that shit is partially genetic.  So…I need to be prepared…how good is he?” 

 

Your jaw fell open as your mind scolded you.  You shouldn’t be surprised, this is how Kali works…  “We haven’t….I don’t…know…”  You said, blushing as you turned away from her.  It’s not like you haven’t thought about it.  Honestly, you had had more dreams about Cas these past weeks than any other person ever.  But things weren’t there yet.

 

“Oh…well…no time like the present!”  She said excitedly. 

 

“Kali.”  You groaned as she moved past you and started pulling clothes from your closet.  Honestly, how could there be someone so interested in your damn sex life.  It was impossible.  But here she was, trying to sex you up for a chilli dinner. 

 

“Here…this top will show the goods, but not too much…and where are those jeans, the ones that make your ass look fantastic.” 

 

You rolled your eyes, sighing as you moved back into your bedroom and collapsing on the bed.  You learned years ago, after first befriending Kali, that once she had her mind set to accomplish a goal, there was no stopping her.  And her current goal was apparently to get you laid…not that you were complaining, if it was with Cas. 

 

You relaxed as you heard your phone go off, snatching it up quickly and reading the message.

 

Cas: _My brother keeps calling and texting for details about your friend._

 

You chuckled as you saw a couple shirts and pants fly from the closet.  Kali had a habit of flinging everything everywhere, oh well, you could clean it up later.  Instead, you turned your attention to your phone and started typing away.

 

Y/n: _Believe me.  I know how you feel._  

 

Cas _: I can’t wait to see you tonight. : )_

 

Y/n: _Me either ^^_

 

“Hey!”  You screamed at your friend as she snatched your phone away.  “What are you doing?!” 

 

“Is this…oh, it’s Cas.”  She gave you an almost evil look and you began to panic.

 

“No, no!  KALI!”  You screamed as you tore off after her, trying to beat her to the master bathroom, but you were unsuccessful.  Your fate was sealed when you hear the click of the lock and you started banging on the door.  “Give me my phone back, Kali!” 

 

You pressed your ear to the door you could hear the little click noises of her typing.  “Kali!  Don’t!”  You said, pulling on the door, as if it would do anything.  Honestly, this wasn’t the first time she pulled something like this…you groaned as you heard the chime of an incoming text, followed by Kali’s earsplitting laughter. 

 

“What are you doing?!” 

 

“Getting details you won’t get yourself…”  You heard her text some more as you banged your head against the door.  You just started dating Cas, and now he was probably going to run for the hills.  “Oooh…his brother is adorable!” 

 

The door opened and she smiled at you as she handed over your phone, all too happy.  “Why did you do that?”

 

“Reasons.”  She left the bathroom and stalked into your closet, coming back with some clothes she picked out for you as you tried to assess the damage.

 

Y/n (Kali): _So, Cas…how big is that fireman’s pole of yours? ; )_

 

Cas: _Never going to live that joke down, am I…_

 

Y/n (Kali): _We aren’t talking about the same pole, Cas.  BTW, could you send a pic of your brother?_

 

Cas: [Image attached] _…this isn’t Y/n, is it?_

 

Y/n (Kali): _Smart man._  

 

You rolled your eyes and sighed, at least he picked up it wasn’t you relatively quick…although you were sure that pole joke she made would come back and bite you later.  You checked the time real quick and chuckled.  “We need to get ready, or we will be late.” 

 

“Waiting on you, slow poke!”  She said quickly before ducking out of the room, narrowly dodging the pillow you lobbed her way.  You quickly sent off a text before getting dressed.

 

Y/n: _So sorry for my friend…she stole my phone._

 

The jeans fit like a second skin and the shirt…okay, you had to admit, Kali’s picks made you look damn good.  You smiled when you heard the next text come in, reading it as you headed down to the car.

 

Cas: _Maybe I could steal you later?  ; )_


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you see him?”  Kali asked as she wrapped an arm around yours.

 

You chuckled at how excitable your friend was.  She had been going on and on about wanting to meet Cas and his brother and the other guys since you first even hinted at the handsome firefighter, and now she was going to be able to meet him.  So naturally, she was acting like an excited child asking a parent to open ‘just one’ present the day before Christmas. 

 

“I’ll let you know when I do.”  You whispered to her as you stepped into the firehouse.  You were greeted with a warm and inviting atmosphere.  The smell of chili and baked bread and some other yummy treats made you smile.  There were people from all over town here, some coming and going, giving donations for the good cause.  You waved when you spotted Dean, one of Cas’ friends.  He gave you a quick wave back as Kali squealed.

 

“Oh my god!  He is so hot!  Oh, I am so hooking up with his brother.”

 

“Uh…Kali, that’s not Cas.” 

 

Kali gave you a little pout, making you roll your eyes.  “Okay…what about him…him…oh, he is super tall and climbable, that has to be him.”  She kept pointing out different men as you took your coat off and hung it on one of the hangers by the door. 

 

“Kali, that is Sam.  I told you, he-OHMYGOSH!”  You froze when you felt two warm hands wrap over your eyes, a deep voice whispering into your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

 

“Guess who.” 

 

You face widened in a smile as you put your hands up to his.  “Uh…Sam?”  You said the first name you thought of as you pressed back against him, knowing good and well who it was.  You smelled that wonderful fresh scent come from him, intoxicating you as he continued the game. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“…Benny?”

 

That deep chuckle made you giggle as you felt a little kiss against your neck.  “You’re not good a this…”

 

“Maybe I just like you being so close?”  You smirked as Cas’ hands fell from your eyes and you turned around to give him a sweet kiss.  “Hey you.” 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Oh, that was absolutely adorable.  Like sickingly sweet, gave me cavities, please tell me this is the sexy firefighter!”  Kali spoke.

 

You chuckled as you leaned your head against Cas’ shoulder, moving so you could properly introduce your boyfriend and your best friend.  “Castiel, this is Kali.  Kali, this is Cas.” 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Kali.  Brownie has told me so much about you.” 

 

“Awww…he calls you Brownie!”  Kali cooed as you blushed, pushing your head against Cas to hide yourself away.  Maybe introducing these two wasn’t such a good idea, you had a feeling that they would plot your demise, and Kali already knew all your embarrassing stories. 

 

“Cassie!”  A voice came from over your shoulder.  “Is this the girl?  The girl who captured your heart by burning her house down?”  The blonde man walked over as he gave you a playful wink.  His hair was tucked behind this ear as he handed a cup over to Cas.  “You must be the brownie girl?”  He reached out a hand and shook it.

 

“You must be Gabriel.” 

 

“The one and only.”  He said quickly.  “Now…”  He brought an arm up, wrapping it over Cas’ and around your shoulder.  “Cassie here says you have a smokin’ hot babe you’re hooking me up with.”

 

“Off to a good start.”  Kali said with a winning grin.  You and Cas watched as Gabriel stepped away and started talking to Kali, both of them throwing innuendos, jokes, and zingers every couple of seconds.

 

“We should just leave them be…they may be at this for a while.”  Cas whispered to you as he guided you away. 

 

You had to love the feeling of being tucked against Cas as his arm tightened around you.  It was safe and warm and you loved how his hand would slowly drift up and down your arm, almost soothing you.  You made your way around the firehouse, saying hi to everyone.  Benny apparently was the chef of the chili, and it was delicious. 

 

You lost track of Kali at some point on the night, but you knew she would find you or text you if she needed an extraction.  So you just enjoyed your evening.  The supper was from 5 to 8, and it was now 9:30.  You were relaxed on the couch in the loft, legs tossed over the arm rest as you were pressed against Cas. 

 

Kali and Gabriel were there, chatting in the corner privately as Dean, Garth, and Benny entertained you with stories. 

 

“Oh…did Cas ever tell you about the time he got stuck in a tree?!”  Dean managed to get out as he laughed.

 

You gave Cas a look, biting your lower lip to keep the laughter from bubbling out.  It was like being at a parents house, all of the embarrassing stories they were arming you with.  “No, he didn’t.”

 

“Well, we had this call-.”

 

“I think a better story is how Dean bent the old fireman’s pole.”  Cas spoke over him.  The others were quick to join in, insisting that Cas tell the story, as he was the best at telling it.

 

“I didn’t bend it…I just….moved it a little.” 

 

Cas straightened up.  “So…we had the old pole.  It has been here since the firehouse was built, so a piece of history, really--.”

 

“Get on with it.”  Dean groaned.

 

“Well…we were having a party here at the firehouse, and Dean was fairly inebriated.” 

 

“Image that.”  Benny added with a smile and playful tone, to which Dean just gave him a bitch face.

 

“Well, during the party, some music got turned on.  I believe “Paradise City” was the song.  Dean decided he was going to pole dance, for this very special woman he had brought to the party.”

 

You snorted in laughter, but slapped your hand over your face.  You really couldn’t imagine Dean trying to dance against the fire pole…but maybe with enough alcohol…

 

“Well, he decided to get a running start, to do some trick or something…slipped the last minute and fell face first into the pole.  The impact jarred the pole to the side, rendering it unsafe for use, and broke his nose.” 

 

“It was already lose!”  Dean defended as everyone erupted into laughter, including you.  “And the floor was wet…it’s not funny, I needed fifteen stitches!” 

 

You curled into Cas’ side as the stories went on, each member of the group telling some crazy story that happened while on the job or at the firehouse.  It made you really feel like a part of the family.  Looking up at Cas, you loved the way his eyes crinkled in the corner, how his nose would scrunch, his eyes would brighten.  How his head would toss back for a full bodied laugh.  And you knew right then and there…you wanted to spend the rest of your life with this man. 


	11. Chapter 11

“What’s the occasion?”  You ask as Cas holds the door open for you as you step into his car.  He smiles as you walk by, giving him a quick kiss before getting in.

 

He waits until his is buckled in before looking over at you.  “I can’t just take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner?” 

 

God, that smile.  It does things to you…  “Well, when you put it that way…”  Your voice trailed off as you reached up and put hand on his cheek, guiding his lips to yours.

 

It had been a couple days since you last saw Cas.  The chili supper was great, but your work and his had been so hectic lately that you two hadn’t had anytime to just relax the two of you.  So, when you mentioned your day off, Cas was quick to set up a dinner date with you. 

 

He ended up bringing you to a little dinner in the center of town. It was a nice relaxed place, somewhere with good food and great atmosphere, but it didn’t matter where it was, as long as you were with Cas. 

 

The two of you chatted about things over dinner, which consisted of burgers and fries, and the milkshake you shared.  It was like a date from a chick flick, and you were loving it.  You loved how Cas held your hand as you talked, running his fingers over your knuckles, how his knee would brush yours under the table at times, making you blush a little.

 

“You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Brownie.”  He whispered to you as you both waited for desert. 

 

You blushed as you looked into those oceanic eyes.  “You are too sweet to me.  How is anyone going to compare to you?”  You joked, giving his hand a little squeeze.

 

“Well…not to scare you off, but I’m hoping no one will get the chance to.” 

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest.  You were head over heels for this man, and here he was, being so freaking adorable you were about to melt into a puddle on the floor.  Seriously, you were tempted to ask the waitress for the ‘Caution: Wet Floor’ sing.  But as you sat there, staring into the eyes of your lover, your smile fell when you heard a familiar thick accent.

 

“Hello, love.” 

 

You retracted your hand from Cas’ as you turned to look up on your ex…  “Crowley.” 

 

Cas sat in silence as he watched you.  “You look well, what has it been…two years?”

 

“About.  You look well…as well.” 

 

“Thank you.  Been working hard up in New York.  Have my own accounting firm now, my own boss.  I do believe it looks good on me.”  You rolled your eyes about how Crowley boasted his success.  That was one of the reasons you two would have never worked, he was too much of an egotist.

 

“You know, my dear, I was just thinking about you the other day.  I remembered how amazing of an accountant you are, how good you are with…numbers.  And to be honest, I miss you, love.  So…”  Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, setting it in front of you.  “When you get tired of your little friend, tired of this boring small town life, because we both know you want more, give me a call.” 

 

Your jaw practically unhinged as Crowley turned and walked out the door.  You tried to get your voice to work as you turned back to Cas, who was in a similar state of shock as you, but you couldn’t miss the look of hurt on his face.

 

“Oh…Cas, I’m so sorry about that.”  You reached out for his hand, but he shifted in his seat, making it look like he wanted to straighten his shirt, but you saw through that…he just didn’t want to hold your hand.  “Cas?”

 

“Oh…dessert is here.”  He said, trying to sound chipper, but you saw through it.

 

You waited until the waitress left before you spoke again.  “Cas…nothing is going on between Crowley and I.  He is an ex, and he is going to stay an ex.  Honestly, he can burn in hell for all I care.  He is an egotist and an asshole.”  You reached out for him again, putting your hand on his, noting how he wasn’t making eye contact with you.  “I like where I’m at.  I like being here. I like my job, my friends, and I have to say, I am really liking my incredible boyfriend.” 

 

Cas looked up to you at that comment, giving you a soft smile.  It was forced, you could tell because it didn’t reach his eyes, but at least it was something. 

 

“Don’t let that asshole get to you.”  You said softly.

 

Cas’ hand gripped yours, giving it a little squeeze before releasing you and picking up his fork.  “We should eat this before it gets cold.”  He said softly, taking a bite of the chocolate lava cake. 

 

Cas walked you to your door, and turned to give you a smile.  “Sleep well, Y/n.”  He then turned back and walked to his car, leaving as soon as he got into it.  You stood at your door in shock, no kiss goodnight, no little wave before he drove off…he called you Y/n, not Brownie…

 

You let your heart break a little as you stepped into your house, cursing that asshole Crowley for ruining your night.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh…if you ever saw Crowley again, you were going to kill him.  You were going to take that designer tie of his and strangle him with it, pull it so tight that those beady eyes of his popped out of their sockets.  You were so irritated, not even texting Kali seemed to calm you down, even with her creative names she came up with.

 

It had been a week since the incident at the diner where Crowley walked in on you and Cas’ date.  You honestly thought nothing of it at first, but now…Cas wasn’t calling you anymore, he barely returned texts.  And when you tried to make plans to see him or spend time with him, things ‘suddenly’ came up.  It was so frustrating…you did nothing wrong, you told Cas that you and Crowley were in the past, but it didn’t seem to matter to him.  You just couldn’t understand why he got so worked up over an ex.

 

You pulled out your phone and decided to try again.  You put the phone to your ear as you listened to the rings.  Once…twice…three times… “You have reached the mailbox of, Uh…what did you want me to say?  Hello?  They are unavailable to take your-.”

 

You slapped your thumb down on the end button and let out huff.  There was a time where getting Cas’ voicemail would make you smile, not only because his voicemail was hilarious and he couldn’t figure out how to change it…and you were never going to show him how… but also because you could leave him a cute message, but not anymore.

 

Instead, you went for a text message, at least he was responding to those.

 

Y/N: _Hey, Cas.  Was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my place tonight? ^^_

 

The response was almost instant…and not in a good way.

 

Cas: _Made plans with the boys after work._

 

Your brows furrowed as you sighed.  There was no other way to think about it, Cas was ignoring you.  And it was about time you found out why.

 

Before you could even put a second thought into it, you hopped into your car and tore out of your driveway.  You didn’t even have time to think about what you were going to say, running only on pure adrenaline until you pulled into the parking lot of the fire station.

 

You walked in the side door and looked around, spotting Cas over by the equipment with Dean. 

 

“Aww…look, Cas.  Brownie came to see you.”  Dean teased as he gave you a wink.  He didn’t miss the fact that you gave him a halfhearted smile before turning to Cas, hope in your eyes that he may look at you and give you that big grin, look at you with those gorgeous eyes, a look that would wipe away all your worries. 

 

But that didn’t happen.

 

“What are you doing here?!”  He snapped at you.  “I’m working, you can’t just stop by.”

 

“Woah, Cas…it’s fine, dude.”  Dean said in your defense.

 

“No, it’s not!”  Cas said at him before stepping up to you.  “What do you want?” 

 

You looked into those eyes, the eyes of the man you loved…but they were different.  He didn’t look at you like his cute girlfriend, he didn’t even look at you kindly.  They were ice. 

 

“I…I wanted to talk to you.  I know I shouldn’t have dropped by, but you haven’t exactly given me a choice.  You don’t answer your phone or talk with me anymore.”  You paused, hoping he would give you an apologetic smile, say he has just been busy, but when you received only another cold stare, you went on.  “I don’t know what I did Cas.” 

 

He just looks down to the floor, unspeaking.  You nod, as if he had said something, and in a way he did.  The way he wouldn’t look you in the eye, the way he wouldn’t speak to you, the way he was being so cold, it spoke volumes.

 

“You obviously don’t want this anymore.”  Silence.  “So…fine.”  Your voice cracked on ‘fine’ and your eyes went down to the floor, trying so hard to keep the tears from falling.  You didn’t want to be one of those girls who was a blubbering mess during a break up.  “Goodbye, Castiel.”  You said quickly and turned as you felt the first tear fall.

 

You turned so quick that you didn’t see Cas’ head snap up, you didn’t see that heartbroken look on his face when he realized your words, when he saw those tears fall down your face.  You didn’t see him try to take a step towards you as you pushed open the door and walked out to your car. 

 

You quickly pulled out your phone and hit a few buttons as it went to the Bluetooth in your car.

 

“Hey, sweetie!  What’s up?”  Kali’s cheery voice came over the speaker, making you let out a soft sob.  But she still heard it.  “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Cas and I just broke up.” 

 

“I’ll be there in ten.”  It was all she said, in a matter-of-fact, time to take care of my girl, kind of way.  You nodded as you pulled away from the fire station and headed home.


	13. Chapter 13

“He’s an ass…a grade A, stick up his ass, fuck his fucking fireman’s pole, ass!”  Kali spouted as she placed a glass of wine in front of you.  She came prepared, brought everything she would need to pull you from this funk…but honestly, she didn’t think she would be able to.  She could tell at the chili dinner, you loved Cas.  You loved him unlike you had loved any man before, and he just broke your heart.

 

Kali hated it.  She hated what Cas did to you.  She was determined to set that blue-eyed dick bag straight.  And she wasn’t the only one.  Fortune favored her that when you called her in tears about the break up, when you explained over the phone what had happened as you drove home…she was with Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel was quick, once he heard what happened and got on the phone.  They two of them had joked how they were waiting to get you and Cas’ wedding invitation in the mail, how perfect you were for each other…and now this? 

 

Kali watched you as you sipped your drink, letting out a deep sigh as your eyes just watched the television.  She put on your favorite movie, got you changed into your favorite clothes, had wine, ice cream, chocolate, stress ball, and even a couple pillows to punch…but you were still just…numb.  Even with her amazing insults…that usually got you to smile. 

 

“Hun…why don’t I call in some pizza?  Taco Pizza?  From that place you like?”  She offered as she sat down next to you.

 

“It’s fine.  You don’t have to stay here, Kali.  I’m not great company.”  Your voice was soft as you curled up under your blanket. 

 

“I want to, sweetie.  Now, let’s-.”

 

Kali was interrupted by the doorbell.  The two of you exchanged looks before she gave your arm a pat and the two of you made it to the door.  Against your better judgement, you let a sliver of hope into your mind that it was Cas.  That he would be at the door with a thing of flowers or something and would apologize and beg for you to take him back. 

 

But it wasn’t.  

 

“Can I help you?”  You asked a man who was holding a decorative box. 

 

“Are you Y/n l/n?”  He asked with a big smile. 

 

“Uh…yea.”

 

He held out the box and gave you a big smile.  “Have a nice day.”  He turned quickly as you turned to Kali.  She gave you a shrug, letting you know that she didn’t do anything to warrant a delivery person, so you moved back to the front room.

 

“What is it?”  She asked as you went to lift the lid off the box. 

 

The sight took your breath away, and you heard Kali gasp before she chuckled.  “Clever little bastard, I’ll give him that.” 

 

You looked down to see a box filled with brownie squares, chocolate with caramel.  Written on top, in a light blue frosting was a message: _I’m sorry_.

 

You felt your chest tighten as you looked up to Kali.  “You don’t think…”  Your words were once again cut off by a knock at the door.  You got up quickly and was met with another stranger, and another box. 

 

“Oh boy…”  Kali said as you shut the front door and opened the box, revealing yet another box of brownies, or in this case, blondies, with another message in green: _I want this, I never stopped wanting this_.

 

The next hour was a routine, to the point where you and Kali just sat on the steps on your front porch to await the next package.  So far, you had six boxes of brownies from different places all over town, bakeries, grocery stores, you didn’t know how Cas had gotten them to deliver.  Each brownie was a different type, all with a different message.

 

Chocolate with Caramel: _I’m sorry_

 

Blondies: _I want this, I never stopped wanting this_

 

Huge Brownie Cookie Thing: _Crowley is successful, and I know you want to be…I got worried I would lose you to him…his offer_

 

That was accompanied by some dark chocolate brownies with which chocolate chips: _I’m just a simple fireman…I let it get to me_

White Chocolate Brownie: _I was an idiot for acting that way_

 

Turtle Brownie: _Please, forgive me?_

The boxes were all sitting on your porch as you looked around in shock.  “I can’t believe this.” 

 

“Gotta give him props for originality.  At least if you don’t take him back you are good on chocolate for a while.”  Kali said in a joking manner as she took a bite of one of the brownie squares.  Normally she wouldn’t, but she could see it in your eyes, you loved Cas, you would forgive him this.  Actually, she had been texting Gabriel this whole time, making bets on how many more boxes of brownies it would take to get her to call him. 

 

Apparently Cas was a mess as well.  Gabriel called him after Kali left, and before Gabriel could even say anything, Cas was spouting out how he messed up, how he lost you, he had to get you back.  He was such an idiot.  Being the good brother he was, he let him wallow in self-pity for a bit before shouting at him to ‘man up and do something about it’.

 

A woman walked up with a big smile on her face, passing off the box to you as she said a happy farewell.  A smile broke out across your face as you stared down into the box.  You pulled them close as Kali looked at the lid.  “Oooh!  Smores brownies!  Awesome, hand me one!” 

 

Your eyes welled up with tears, tears of happiness as you reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone, ignoring her request.  No one but you and Cas would eat this box of brownies.

 

“YES!” Kali shouted.  “Gabe owes me a date night!”  You ignored her yelp of happiness as you pressed a few numbers, looking back down to the box of brownies and its message, written in mini-marshmallows. 

 

It only took half a ring before he answered.  “Brownie, please, you have to listen to me.  Baby, I’m so-.”

 

“I love you, too.”  You interrupted him.  “And I don’t want to lose you, Cas.” 

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.  I love you so much, and it scared me.  I was fine, but Crowley, and that card, and I just…I just panicked.”

 

“I know…your brownies told me that.”  You joked as you let out a soft chuckle. 

 

You heard Cas chuckle too.  “So…if I come over…can I please just hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you to your face?” 

 

“Get here soon, Mr. Novak.” You smiled as you heard him agree and get off the phone, promising he was one his way.

 

You put your phone down as you smiled up at Kali, giving her a nod as she smiled back.  “Oh, sweetie.  I had no doubt you two would get back together…but out of curiosity…what does it say?” 

 

You tilted the box to reveal the message, the message that made your heart melt.  _I can’t lose you.  I love you too much._


	14. Chapter 14

Cas was quick to come over after your call.  After a long talk, and many, many kisses, promises, and confessions, the two of you make your amends and said your goodnights.  The issue of Cas versus Crowley was over, but it now left a whole new issue.

 

You stood in your kitchen, your hands on your hips as you looked around, finally voicing your troubles out loud.  “What the hell am I going to do with all these brownies?”  It was truly a question you never thought you would have to ask yourself.

 

You had tried freezing some, but they wouldn’t all fit in your freezer.  You offered some to Kali, but she claimed she had already eaten too much as it was and abandoned you to your mass of chocolatey goodness…seriously, you had enough to feed a small army.

 

That was when the little light bulb went off over your head.  You did have enough to feed a small army…or a small fire station.  A large smile stretched across your phase as you sent Cas a text and began loading your car with boxes.

 

It only took about twenty minutes and your arms were full with boxes of brownies as you slowly walked into the fire house. 

 

“Brownie!”  You heard someone shout.  “Let me help you.”  It took a couple minutes before you saw Sam standing there, taking some boxes away. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Wow…did Cas really send all those your way?”  Dean asked as he also stepped up to help you out with your load.  “I’m going to have to remember this for the next time I mess up…” 

 

“Yes, he did.”  You gave them a soft smile as you looked around the fire house.  “Speaking of which, where is-OHMYGOSH!” 

 

You squealed, and whipped around as you felt two strong hands grip your hips and pull you back.  You heard the soft chuckle in your ear and smiled as you felt his breath against your neck.  “I could have dropped these, you know.” 

 

Cas only wrapped his arms around your waste and gave you a quick kiss.  “I wouldn’t have let you drop them…”  He said softly before releasing you and leading you to the kitchen. 

 

There were others in the station, just sitting around and chatting as they waited for work to begin, or end in some cases.  The brownies were laid out as the men dug in, but you and Cas stood back, chuckling as you saw their excitement. 

 

“Aww, yea.”  Dean said as he picked up one and took a bite out of it.  “This is good!” 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, ya idjit!”  Bobby shouted at Dean before slapping him in the head, sending him into a coughing fit. 

 

You smiled as you leaned your head against Cas’ shoulder, then leaning up to whisper into his ear.  “Don’t worry, I left the last one at home.  That one’s for us.”  You gave him a quick kiss as he looked down at you, a soft blush on his cheeks as he realized which on you were talking about.

 

“I’m glad.  But I’m not afraid to say it.”  Cas said with a big smile, his blue eyes beaming at you.  “I love you, Brownie.”  He pulled you in and gave you deep kiss, which of course set off a round of woots and whistles through everyone else. 

 

Your face probably looked like a tomato, but you honestly didn’t mind.  And apparently neither did Cas as he just waved off his friends and smiled down at you.  It was great to see that smile again, those eyes on you looking so happy and so filled with love. 

 

“I was thinking, perhaps I could make you dinner tonight?”  Cas offered as he led you away from the feeding frenzy that was taking place, walking you hand in hand to the couches. 

 

“I would really like that, Cas.”  You said as you sat down next to him.  But as you sat, you noticed something was off about Cas.  He seemed almost nervous, as though he was walking on egg shells.  “What is it?”

 

“It’s nothing.”  He said quickly, too quickly.  And with a simple look, a ‘try that again, mister’ look, and Cas just shook his head.  “I just…I want to make this up to you.  I jumped to conclusions, I pushed you away.  You don’t deserve that type of treatment, and I will make it up to you, if it is the last thing I do.”  He spoke so matter-of-factly. 

 

“It’s in the past, now.  You don’t have to make up-.”

 

“I do.”  He said quickly, silencing you with a kiss as he said so.  “And I will start with making you the best dinner you have ever tasted.” 

 

Your eyes went wide as you chuckled.  “You seem pretty sure of yourself.” 

 

“Oh, I am.  It will be the best dinner you have ever had…followed by the best dessert.”  He spoke playfully.

 

 _Oh_ …  You couldn’t deny that your heart skipped a beat there.  You don’t know if he was teasing you or if he was serious, but if dessert meant what you thought it meant, then maybe Cas did have some making up to do still.  You licked your lip and leaned into him, resting your forehead against his, ensuring that only he heard your words.

 

“Well, I hope…dessert…is as good as I’m hoping.”  You gave him a wink before standing up, leaving him speechless as you gave the others a small wave and walked out of the room, tossing only a smile over your shoulder at him.  “See you at six!” 


	15. Chapter 15

When you arrived at Castiel’s house, you were in a bit of shock.  You weren’t sure what you imagined for his house, but this wasn’t it.  His little home looked like it came out of a fairy tale.  The stone work gave an old forest cottage feel, and the rounded windows made it look like it came from a Tolkien novel.  The slightly curved roof, all the plants and flowers and large trees.  It was truly a cottage from the woods, but instead, it was in town, at the edge of a forest park. 

 

It was beautiful, and it was all you could do to keep the thoughts from your mind.  Sitting on that cobblestone porch, drinking coffee with Cas as you ate breakfast, talking about the upcoming day.  Tending that little vegetable garden with him.  You wouldn’t have guessed he had a green thumb, but you loved the idea of seeing his hands covered in dirt, maybe a little smear on his face as he came in with some fresh vegetables for dinner.  Without even realizing you were doing it, you were picturing it, making a life here with Cas.  Wow…you were in deep.

 

Straightening your dark blue dress, you steadied yourself before knocking on the wooden door, to which you were immediately met with a soft ‘meow’.  …Did Cas just meow at you?  You chuckled as you shook the idea from your head.  You knocked again, to which, the ‘meow’ came again.  You smiled as you heard Cas behind the door.

 

“Are you trying to run off my girl, Balthy?”  Cas opened the door and you beamed.  He had a dark button up on and a nice pair of slacks.  His hair was a bit tossed, and that adorable man had some flour on his nose, showing the sign of working hard in the kitchen.  

 

“Oh, sweetie.”  You said as you reached up and wiped his nose.  “I love you.”  You said with a laugh, making Cas blush a scarlet red as he led you into his home.

 

“Your house is beautiful.”  You mumbled as he quickly shut the door and pulled you into a kiss.  His lips were soft against yours, making you feel weak as you melted into his touch, his hands having a grip on your hips. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you.”  He whispered to you, that all perfect smile making you swoon.  “I hope you are hungry…” 

 

It was perfect.  As Cas finished dinner, you looked around his home, seeing a simple life in the making.  He had multiple bookshelves, filled to the brim with books.  Some candles out, for your date or if they were usually there you weren’t sure.  He had some pictures of him and family and friends.  There was a television, but based on the dust built up on the remote next to it, he didn’t watch it often.  You smiled as you turned to see him plating dinner with a flourish as he pulled out your chair. 

 

Dinner, in a word, was delicious.  Cas had made these amazing steaks, with a mushroom glaze, side of steamed vegetables, straight from his garden, and then you brought the brownies for dessert.  Everything was like a dream, the conversation was easy and light, talking about work and movies and upcoming plans. 

 

The night went on, from dinner to dessert, to coffee and chatting in the front room.  Cas pulled out all the stops.  He gave you a single red rose, given with your coffee, and now, he was walking towards you with a soft smile on his face as his stereo played a soothing tune. 

 

You should your head as he held out a hand to you.  “Dance with me?”

 

You let out a giggle, letting him pull you up from the couch and into his arms.  One arm wound around your waist, pulling you into his warm chest, the other twisted to hold yours as he began to slowly sway.  “You look beautiful, brownie.”  He whispered into your ear, his cheek grazing yours.

 

“You clean up nice too, Cas.”  The slow song played.  The tune and lyrics didn’t matter, just Cas.  How he held you, how he smelled sweet, how his breath ghosted over your ear.  It was intoxicating.  All your senses resonated with Cas, making the moment stretch out as you looked up at him. 

 

There was no doubt that look he gave you was filled with love.  He gave your hip a little push and he lifted your hand.  Your dress swung around you as Cas gave you a little twirl before swaying more, letting the music take you both away.

 

Cas led you in an easy dance around the front room, each of you smiling and whispering sweet nothings.  The song was coming to an end as Cas pushed you out and pulled you back in with a flourish. 

 

A picture perfect moment as he then slowly dipped you.  A content sigh left your lips as he pulled you back up and into a kiss. 

 

It was perfect.  Damn this man, he was perfect, and you loved him so much. 

 

The kiss started sweet, a little thank you for the dance.  Until you let your courage run free and ran your fingers through those dark locks. 

 

Cas gave a little groan as he pulled you closer, letting his hands slowly knead your hips.  You gave him a kiss before moving to his jaw and neck, his head rolling back a bit as he sighed.  “Brownie, you’re going to kill me.”  It was barely a whisper, making you chuckle.

 

“Oh, Cas.  I haven’t even started yet…”


	16. Chapter 16

The sunlight shone through the window, lighting up the room.  The cream and beige walls gave an atmosphere of warmth and comfort.  That’s what you were.  Warm and comfy.  The blankets cradled you as you let your mind slowly wake.  A smile stretched across your face as you closed your eyes and remembered the night before. 

 

After the dance, how Cas lifted you into his arms and carried you to his room.  How he worshiped your body with kisses and soft caresses.  It was slow and gentle, and it drove you to bliss.  You let out a happy sigh, but this moment of serenity was interrupted by something tapping your nose.

 

“Cas…”  You chuckled, thinking it was your playful lover.

 

It wasn’t.

 

You felt another tap on your nose and quickly opened your eyes to be met with a playful glare of a grey cat.  You blinked a couple times as he raised his paw slowly and then booped your nose.

 

“You are the cutest alarm clock I have ever had.”  You said as you reached out and scratched Balthazar, Cas’ cat’s, head. 

 

“Meow.” 

 

You chuckled and sat up, stretching as you took in the sight of Cas’ room again.  The couple photos of his family and some books.  Clothes discarded from the night before.  It was then you saw some clothes folded up on the nightstand next to you. 

 

Quickly changing into a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt that Cas left for you, you picked up Balthy and quietly left the room, looking for your boyfriend. 

 

It didn’t take long to come across him in the kitchen, mixing up some eggs.  He didn’t seem to realize you had walked in, so you took the stolen moment to just watch him.

 

His face seemed to be set in stone.  There wasn’t a smile, but how he carried himself, how his lips turned up ever so slightly, ho his brow was free from thought.  He looked so happy, relaxed. 

 

You held Balthy in your arms as you stepped up and placed a kiss on his cheek, enjoying the little jump of surprise. 

 

“Good morning, beautiful.”  He cooed at you before giving you a passionate kiss, to which Balthy tapped his paw against Cas’ face. 

 

“Morning.”  You chuckled as you set the cat down, letting him start to walk between Cas’ legs and rub against him. 

 

“I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed.”  His lip let out a little pout, making your heart pound. 

 

“Sorry.  But your alarm woke me up.”  You giggled as Cas scoffed and question the cat with a playful tone. 

 

“Balthy, we talked about this…” 

 

“Did you now?” 

 

“Oh yes.  I told him that if you were going to stay, he had to play nice.”  Cas spoke with mock seriousness.  “I don’t even know how he got into the room.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”  You said sweetly.  “So… you were planning on me staying?”  You teased.

 

You loved watching Cas’ face turn a shade of pink as he shifted on his feet, the sly smile stretching across his features.  “Well…I-I had hoped.  If you didn’t want to, that was okay.  I-I just…well…I thought…”

 

A part of you told you to speak up and put Cas out of his misery, but you liked seeing him so flustered.  You put your chin on your hand as you sat down, letting your darker side show.  “Bit presumptuous, isn’t it?” 

 

Cas started stammering again, before he looked up and paused, the little light in his brain having gone off.  “You’re messing with me.”  You just grinned, making him relax.  “That’s not very nice, Brownie.” 

 

“Oh?  Probably not, but you are so cute when you get worked up.”

 

Cas put his hands on his hips, staring at you for a moment before chuckling.  “You know, I think I should punish you…for being bad.” 

 

Cas’ voice dropped lower than his usual gravelly timber, making you shift in your seat.

 

“Oh…you gonna punish me, Cas?”  You said as you leaned forward.

 

“If I must…”

 

Those eggs Cas was making…ended up burnt in the end.  Not that either of you minded.


	17. Chapter 17

You and Cas walked up to the front door as you chatted.  It had been two weeks since that night at Cas’.  The two of you had been bouncing back and forth from each other’s places ever since, staying the night and having the time of your lives.  You giggled at Cas’ joke as he knocked.  He always knew how to make you laugh, it was one of the things you loved about him.

 

“There ya are!”  Dean said with a smile, welcoming you into his home.  “Everyone’s out back.”  It was Dean’s annual bar-b-que.  Apparently, he and Lisa did one every year for all the firefighters and their significant others.  Cas explained that it was how everyone got to know each other.  It was a bit more serious conversation than you expected from the invite.

 

~Flashback~

 

“I would love to go!”  You said as you played with Balthy, using the little mouse toy to get him to pounce around the front room.  “It would be nice to get to know everyone.”

 

“Yes.”  Cas chuckled as you giggled at his cat.  “It sets up a nice support system.”  He said softly before giving your head a kiss.

 

That phrase caught your attention.  “Support system?”

 

Cas nodded solemnly.  “Brownie, I love you…you know that.  And I know you love me, but sometimes it can be hard being with a firefighter.  Weird hours, some nights we don’t come home at all…sometimes we get hurt.  It is a way for all of us to connect.  That way, _when_ I drive you mad, you have someone to talk to.”  He tried to add the joke on at the end, and it did make you smile, but his words echoed in your mind.

 

You didn’t mind if he had nights where he had to work, not coming home.  You didn’t mind the weird hours…but what if he got hurt? 

 

~End Flashback~

 

That was the question that was still bouncing around in your mind.  What if Cas got hurt?  Do they get hurt often?  All the time you have known Cas, none of them had been injured, so maybe he was just saying it as a precaution? 

 

You pushed the thought from your mind as you stepped into Dean’s home, walking through to the back yard.  Honestly, you were a little nervous.  You were the new one to the group.  What if you didn’t get alone with everyone?  What if they didn’t like you?  What if’s?  So many of them, running around in your mind.

 

But those fears went right out the window when you spotted something that caught your interest.  It reminded you of the first day you met Cas…that awful, yet amazing day.  That little bit of information that he told you, the first joke (you assumed it was a joke) he said to make you smile.  Apparently it wasn’t a fictional joke…it really happened.

 

You pointed across the yard to a tall, blackened oak tree and looked to Cas.  “Is that the tree Dean caught on fire?” 

 

You heard a woman bark out laughter behind you.  Her dark hair bobbed as she walked up and put an arm around Dean, who just glared at Cas.  “Dude, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” 

 

Cas put his hands up in defense.  “She just caught her house on fire while baking brownies…she needed a pick me up.”  Cas said softly, a big grin on his face that told everyone he wasn’t sorry. 

 

Dean and Cas kept bickering as the dark haired woman pulled you over.  “I’m sorry about that, I’m Lisa!”  She shook your hand and led you out to the group, introducing you to those you didn’t know.  Within ten minutes, you had been introduced and Lisa walked you over to the tree. “And yes, this is the tree he caught on fire.”  She whispered over to you.  “He doesn’t like people knowing about it.”  She giggled.

 

“I can imagine.”  You answered back, happy that you seemed to strike up a quick friendship with her.  “A fireman catching the tree on fire…not a good sign.”

 

“How he did it was even worse.”  You heard Cas say as he put an arm around your shoulder.

 

“DUDE!”  Dean shouted.

 

“Oh, let him tell her.  It’s hilarious.”  Lisa said as she pulled Dean away, giving you and Cas a moment alone.

 

Cas chuckled as he kissed your head.  “You seem to get along with Lisa alright.”  He said sweetly.

 

“She is really nice.  I think we will be great friends.”  You answered as you leaned against Cas.

 

“Good…it’s nice to see your nerves are gone.”  He said casually as he handed you a drink he snagged from the cooler up front. 

 

“I…I wasn’t…nervous.”  You tried to lie.  You were a horrible liar.  Especially with Cas. 

 

He only grinned wide, those blue eyes of his shining as he turned his attention to the tree, letting your little denial go so to not make you anxious again.  “So…the tree.”

 

“Yes, I want to know!”  You said excitedly as Cas laughed. 

 

“You know how they say to make sure the turkey is thawed completely before trying to deep fry it?” 

 

“Yea, everyone knows…you have got to be kidding me!”  You squealed and started laughing.  You could just see it.  Macho Dean walking up to the deep fryer and proudly plopping the thing in…only to have it erupt in hot grease and fire a moment later, catching the tree ablaze. 

 

Cas leaned into your ear, looking around so no one would see.  “Lisa has pictures, ask her about them later.” 

 

You giggled before you gave Cas a sweet kiss.  Oh, this new little family of yours was going to be handful, for sure.  But you were happy to have them, and wouldn’t trade them for anything. 


	18. Chapter 18

You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you laughed so much.  There were so many times during the cookout that you actually had to grab onto Cas to keep from falling over.  Once you heard the burnt tree story, it became like a challenge for everyone to tell the most embarrassing story…typically about Dean.  But Cas was pulled in as well.  Hearing how he called the fire chief one night in a sleep depraved stupor and insisted they get a cappuccino machine, it was pretty funny, especially since Cas did it in an attempted British accent. 

 

“Did you get the cappuccino machine?”  You asked, once you were able to breathe, having calmed your laughter.

 

“You know what, we did!”  Cas said, straightening up.  “You should all be thanking me instead of mocking me!”  He pointed a finger at each one of the men in their little circle, giving them each a playful stare. 

 

It made your night, to be able to meet everyone and have such a great time.  Even now, sitting in Cas’ car as he drove you back to his place, you were still laughing and joking around about all the shenanigans the fire department get into.  You would have thought they were all serious and stiff, but no, they were pranksters and mischievous. 

 

“Come on, Cas…please?”  You begged once again.  But Cas just laughed and shook his head.

 

“No! I’m not doing it!” 

 

“Just one sentence!  Come on, I want to hear your British accent!”  You whined, pleading with him to do it, just once. 

 

The car went silent for a moment, Cas looking over at your pleading form.  You had your hands clasped together in front of you, begging, your bottom lip was pudged out, and you even put on the best puppy eyes you could.  Then you let out an excited squeal, seeing him give in as he rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.  You sat up in your seat and waited anxiously for him to speak again.

 

Cas sighed before smiling and saying, in a thick, and completely awful British accent.  “I love ya, Brownie.  Make no mistake abou’ that!” 

 

Silence. For two seconds.

 

“BWAHAHAHA!”  You broke out in loud laughter, Cas following closely behind.  “That was awful!  Complete rubbish!”  You joked back in your own accent.

 

“You…You gotta stop…or I’ll have to pull over!”  Cas managed to get out between laughs. 

 

You did manage to make it back to his place, laughter finally being reigned in.  The gentleman he was, walked around and opened the car door for you and led you to your car, but stopped as he reached it.  “Brownie?” 

 

You gave him a hum of response as you turned and smiled at him.  “What’s up?”

 

He stepped forward and kissed you softly.  “Stay with me?” 

 

You couldn’t help the smile that crossed your face.  “Gladly.”  You responded.  But the minute it left your lips, Cas had you up in his arms and was carrying you to the front door and into the house.  Little Balthy meowed and followed the two of you up the stairs and into the bedroom.  Cas tried to keep him out, but the little Houdini always found a way in.  “I’m telling you, he knows how to work door knobs!”  You said one morning, but Cas just rolled his eyes.

 

Cas set you on the bed as he moved back to get changed.  Having spent so many nights here already, you had some clothes that were left behind…and a toothbrush…and some other stuff…okay, so you were kinda partially moved in to Cas’ place and he was partially moved into yours.  But he was worse, he left his work clothes and lunch at your place once! 

 

You got changed and into bed, snuggling against Cas as he chuckled, feeling your hair tickle the side of his neck.  “Thinking of something funny, Cas?”  You asked as you gave him a soft kiss on his bare chest. 

 

“Yea…just all the stories tonight.”

 

“They were amazing!”  You said happily, letting your eyes flutter closed when you felt his arm wrap around you and give you a little squeeze.

 

“It just reminds me of something I should have told you the first night you stayed over…”  His voice trailed off, you could hear the humor in his voice and readied yourself for whatever he was about to say.

 

“And?...”

 

“Well..”  He cleared his throat as he wove his fingers through yours.  “If you have nightmares, just promise to wake me…one of us needs a functional kitchen.”

 

You scoffed and playfully growled at him as you pushed against him, sending him into another laughing fit.  “That was not nice, Cas!”  You jokingly squealed as you tried to play wrestle with him.  But you didn’t win.  Cas quickly had you pinned and was peppering your face with a barrage of kisses.

 

“Promise me, and I will stop!”  He said as he lovingly attacked your face again.

 

“Okay! Okay!”  You squealed between giggles.  “I promise!”  You looked up to see him beam down at you before he captured your lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

“I love you, Brownie.” He said softly as he laid down next to you again.

 

“I love you too, Cas.”  You snuggled into his chest, letting your happiness swell.  Because nothing could break you from this happy moment.


	19. Chapter 19

You typed away merrily on your work computer, putting together a little report for one of the clients of the accounting firm you worked for.  Sure, a lot of people found accounting boring, but you enjoyed it.  There wasn’t too much stress in this little firm, and it was easy to get time off or work from home if you wanted.

 

You munched on your little carrots that you packed as a snack as you worked, but your mind kept drifting to tonight.  You and Cas had dinner plans in.  Cas and you had a conversation about movies recently, leading to the realization that you have not seen Cas’ favorite movie.  So he insisted that a dinner and a movie night be done as soon as possible, which was tonight. 

 

You would be home first, so you were able to make whatever you wanted.  Did you want to do something simple like homemade pizza, or did you want to go all out.  Steaks on the grill sounded nice…  Maybe do more snack like foods?  Hmmm…

 

While in your thought, your cell rang.  Kali’s name lit up and you smiled as you answered it.  “What’s up Kali?” 

 

“Get to a TV, channel 6, now!”  She screamed into the phone. 

 

You wanted to ask what it was about, but instead quickly took off to the break room.  No one was in so you quickly flipped on the television to channel 6.  It seemed that there was something going on downtown.  “What is this?”  You asked her, but then realized you lost connection.  Stupid dead zone…your office was in the only one in town… 

 

You rolled your eyes as the news woman came on and began speaking.  “A building in downtown Lawrence caught fire today, believed to be the cause of electrical malfunctions.  The local fire department was quickly dispatched and the fire was beginning to be contained, when tragedy struck.  While firefighters were inside, battling the fire, the building collapsed, trapping two of the men inside.”

 

You felt your body freeze.  You recognized that fire truck behind the woman who was speaking.  You recognized the numbers on the side of that truck, one of the men out front working the hose… _God, no.  Please, God no…not this…please!_

Emergency rescuers are working tirelessly to find the missing heroes, now that the fire has been contained.  Local men, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, are thought to be trapped…”

 

You couldn’t hear the rest.  Cas…Cas and Dean.  They were trapped.

 

“Y/n?”  Your boss asked as you turned to look at her.  “What’s wrong?” 

 

You tore out of the breakroom, snatched your purse, and ran to your car.  You didn’t realize that you had let out a loud cry when you heard Cas’ name and his face popped up on the television.  You didn’t realize the whole time you were crying.  You didn’t realize that you were on the verge of panic as you pulled up to the scene. 

 

You didn’t even grab anything, just bolting from your car as you ran towards the firetruck.  It had to be a mistake.  It couldn’t be Cas…they just got him mixed up with someone else, or they just missed him in the head count.  He would be there, by the truck.  You would go over and he would pull you in a hug and kiss you…everything would be okay.

 

“Miss, you can’t be over here!”  An officer screamed at you, grabbing your arm and pulling you back.

 

“LET ME GO!”  You screamed, trying to pull away from him.  “CAS!”  You cried out, tears streaming down your face. 

 

“Hey! Let her go!”  You heard a familiar voice say as an arm went around your back.  But it was the familiar one you were hoping for.

 

“Sam?  I s-saw the news! Please! Please tell me he isn’t in there!”  You pointed to the building, still having smoke and embers in the rubble.  “Please, please, please, please!” 

 

Sam had to hold you up as your knees gave out.  “Y/n, come with me.  Gabriel is here, you can sit with him while you wait, okay?”  Sam’s heart was breaking.  Not only was his brother trapped in there, but so was Cas, and seeing your reaction made him feel sick.

 

Sam led you over to an enclosed tent where there some people sitting together.  There was an older woman with a man, hands clasped as they sat with Lisa and Ben.  Sam was quick to nod to them before leading you over to where you saw Gabriel. 

 

“Oh, sugar!”  Gabriel got up and took you from Sam, leading you to a chair.  “He’s going to be fine.  You hear me?  That little asshole is going to be fine, and when he is out of there, you and me are going to tell him off for worrying us, okay?!”  You heard the words, but they didn’t register. 

 

You managed to get down in a chair and lean against Gabriel.  “He has to be okay…he has to be…”  You whispered to him as he put an arm around your shoulders.  You couldn’t imagine it…a world without Cas.  A world without his dorky smile.  A world without his blue eyes.  A world without his generosity and kindness.  A world without him holding you at night, kissing you sweetly.  A world where Brownie wouldn’t have her Fireman.  “What are we going to do?”  You looked up to your golden eyed friend and he just shook his head.

 

“All we can do is wait…and pray.” 


	20. Chapter 20

You don’t know how long it has been.  Long enough that some people brought you food, but you didn’t eat.  Neither did Gabriel.  Sam and Lisa and his family had joined the two of you, all of you trying to keep strong, to have hope…but for every hour that passed, the less hope you had.

 

A building fell on Cas and Dean.  A whole god forsaken building.  You tried to not think about it, to think of it as…he locked himself in the basement, no danger, just annoying.  But it didn’t work.  Instead, you imagined him and Dean trapped in a small spot of the basement, injured…

 

You couldn’t think like that.  He was going to be fine…he was going to be…  A tear ran down your face.  Interesting…you figured you were out by now.  You felt a slender arm wrap around you and you looked to your side and saw Lisa.  Her eyes mirrored yours.  That heartache, that want to just have your lover back in your arms. 

 

“They will find them.”  You whispered to her, trying and failing horribly to sound optimistic.  Instead, it came out sullen and broken.

 

“They will.”  She responded, setting her head against your shoulder.

 

000

 

“Go home, Y/n.  Get some rest.”  This was the second time Gabriel had tried to get you to leave, but you weren’t having it.  You just shook your head and curled up in your chair.

 

“I’m not leaving him.”  It was the only response you had. 

 

“Here, at least take this.  It’s cold out here.”  He held out a blanket, but you just leaned your head against the chair, looking out of the tent and to the rubble that became the building.  You had set up camp in your chair here once people started clearing out.  The initial wave of reporters and on lookers were now past.  So you sat here, determined that you would see Cas when he got out of the rubble. 

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“He would be mad at you right now, not eating, not staying warm…what would Cas say?”  Gabriel knew it was a low blow…one that might come back and bite him in the ass, but he knew he would catch hell from Cas and Kali if you got sick. 

 

You froze when you thought about it.  What would Cas say.  “Come on, Brownie.  For me?”  You heard his voice in your mind and it made your heart pound.  “Come on, Brownie.  A smile?” 

 

You shifted up in your seat and nodded at Gabriel.  “Thanks, Gabe.  How are you doing?”  You took the blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders as Gabriel sat next to you. 

 

“I want him out.  I want him out now.”  He leaned back and stared out of the tent with you as the night drug on.

 

000

 

It was nearly dawn, your eyelids were half closed when you heard a horn.  Your head snapped up and you looked to Gabriel.  “What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know!”  You both were up and walking outside when Sam ran past.

 

“They found them!”  He shouted and took off across the ground, running over to the crew.  You and Gabriel were close behind, but making sure to stay out of the EMT’s way. 

 

You chewed on your lip, your breath caught in your throat as you saw someone emerge.  “It’s Dean Winchester!”  Someone shouted out as they pulled him onto a stretcher. 

 

You saw someone reach down and help someone haul out the next person.  You froze when you saw him, how there was blood on his pants and jacket.  “It’s Castiel Novak!” 

 

You let out your breath in a gasp as you clung to Gabriel’s arm.  “Is he…is he okay?!” 

 

“Ma’am, you need to step back.”  Gabriel pulled you away and drug you to his car, both of you intent on following that ambulance to the hospital.

 

000

 

When you arrived, you were ushered into the waiting room while Gabriel and Sam were pulled off to the side to discuss the condition of their brothers.  It was killing you they wouldn’t just tell you all at once, stupid policies.  You had to know if Cas was alright.

 

Gabriel came back as Sam walked off to his family.  “Gabe, please…”

 

“He is in critical condition.  Apparently one of the beams went through his leg and side.  He has to go into surgery, but it is risky.  They said we should know more after the surgery.”

 

You felt fresh tears sting your eyes.  He was out of the rubble…now he just needed to get through surgery.  “And Dean?”  You asked, your worry over your friend rising up as well.

 

“Some head trauma, but they think he will make a full recovery.”  Sam added in.  “My dad’s going to get us some food while we wait. You staying?” 

 

“I’m not leaving until Cas does.”  You said quickly, getting comfortable in a chair.  You sat down and tried to calm your panic.  Cas was going to be fine.  He would get through surgery, and be back to calling you brownie in no time…you just had to wait…and pray. 


	21. Chapter 21

It took over ten hours in surgery to fix the damage that piping and beam did to Cas.  Ten hours of not knowing if he was alright or not, if he would make it or not.  But when the nurse came in and said he would make a full recovery, that they were putting him in a room and you could see him soon, you wept with joy.  So did everyone else. 

 

Dean had been up and about for the past few hours.  He gave his account to what had happened in the building.  It amazed you how it seemed all was fine until the building just gave out.  You did go and see Dean for a few minutes while you waited for Cas to get situated.  Dean was his best friend and you knew he would want to know how he was doing.

 

“Hey, Brownie.”  Dean said with a hazy voice.  They had him on some powerful pain meds, made him a bit loopy. 

 

“Hey, Dean.”  You approached his bed side and gave his arm a comforting pat.  “Cas is out of surgery.  They said he would make a full recovery, just need to keep him for a while to heal.” 

 

Dean gave a lopsided grin before nodding.  “That’s good.  He was so…so worried…” 

 

“Who was?” 

 

“Cas.”  He said simply.  “In the basement.  He was worried he wouldn’t be able to see you again.  Said he loved you too much to leave you like that.”  He cleared his throat as you wiped away a few stray tears.  “But he will be fine?”

 

“Yea…he’s going to be fine.”  You offered as you squeezed Dean’s hand.  “I’ll keep you updated.  Get some rest.  Take a hint from Lisa.”  You said jokingly.  Lisa had refused to leave Dean’s room, so she just curled up in a chair next to his bed.  She was fast asleep, her hand in Dean’s as she slept in her little ball-like form.

 

“Hehe, yea…”  It was all Dean got out before his head rolled to the side and a soft snore came from him.  You were happy both men were safe, but hearing Dean say what he said…it made the situation seem much worse than it was.  It must have been very bad if Cas was telling Dean he was worried he may not make it.

 

A nurse fetched you quickly once they got Cas settled.  You were told he would be asleep for while, a mixture of pain meds, sedatives, and just his body being in the shape it was, he may not wake up for a bit. 

 

You were prepared for that.  But you weren’t prepared for how he looked.  When you walked in, the first thing you looked at was his face.  That beautiful face, now marred with bruises and cuts.  There was a deep one on his forehead, a deep gash that was now stitched up.  His hair had been washed by a nurse, and it was an unruly mess.  It was the only part that still looked like Cas.

 

The little hospital gown did little to hide all the bruising and deep gashes and scrapes that covered his torso and arms.  Your eyes traveled down his body.  You could see the bulge where the bandages kept the wound on his side covered and held together.  Apparently there was two beam-like things that pierced Cas’ body.  One through his stomach, which caused the most damage.  And the other…

 

Your eyes quickly moved down, ignoring the nauseous feeling that came from thinking about what happened to Cas.  You saw the thick white cast covering his entire left leg.  That was where the second beam hit.  Went through his leg and snapped it. 

 

“Oh…Oh Cas…”  You said as you stepped forward.  Gabriel was already on his other side, sitting in a chair quietly as you walked in. 

 

“Yea…he’s had worse.”  Gabriel offered, trying to brighten the mood.  Cas was going to be fine, that was what was important. 

 

“Oh?  Did he go through a cheese grater that time?” 

 

“Nah…dressed in drag for a school thing.  Had heels on…fell down the stairs.”  Gabriel flinched suddenly and gave you a pleading look.  “Do NOT tell him I told you that!” 

 

And for the first time since this all started, you let out a soft chuckle.  “Your secret is safe with me…for now.”  You joked back as you pulled up a chair next to Cas’ bed.  You reached out and carefully put your hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.  “We are right here, Cas.  You’re safe, and we will be here when you wake up.”  You leaned over and gave his forehead a gentle kiss before leaning down to his ear and whispering.  “I love you, my brave fireman.” 

 

You sat down and held Cas’ hand as you looked over to Gabriel.  “They said we could talk to him, did you have anything to say?” 

 

Gabriel let out a huff and crossed his arms.  “Yea.  You scare me like this again, I’m telling Dad!”  He barked out, but you could see the lightness on his face, the melting away of the fear and worry over his little brother. 

 

“Agreed.  Don’t ever do that again!”  You chastised a sleeping Cas.  “And Dean’s alright.  Just a big bump on his head, so don’t you worry.” 

 

All of a sudden you saw Gabriel give you a look and a wicked grin.  “Maybe we should teach him a lesson about making us worry?”

 

You tried to give your best bitch face, but he just smiled bigger.  “Got a sharpie?”  He nodded towards the cast.  You rolled your eyes as you fished around in your purse, chuckling at the happy, gleeful sound Gabriel let out when he saw you pull one out. 

 

“Alright…me first!”  He was quick to do a little doodle and write a message before handing it back to you, allowing you to leave your own message.  Once your little message was written, you settled back down and looked back up to Cas. 

 

You gave his hand another little squeeze before laying your head against the bed, feeling your eyes flutter shut.  It had been almost 30 hours since this whole ordeal happened, even more that you had been awake.  The exhaustion was starting to take hold, but now that you were with Cas, you felt your body relax. Everything was going to be fine now. He was going to be okay.   


	22. Chapter 22

_Beep. Beep._   Your brow squeezed together as the sound invaded your ears.  It was a constant tempo, rhythmic almost.  You shifted a bit and tightened the hold on Cas’ hand.  You had drifted off to sleep in your chair.  For a glorious moment, you had forgotten all that had happened, but then it came painfully crashing down on you, sending your eyes flying open and you bolting up in your chair. 

 

It took a moment, a few deep breaths, and a critical look at Cas before you were able to calm your pounding heart.  He was safe, he was healing, he would be fine.  That was your mantra.  You repeated it over and over and over again until your body responded to the calming words.  You shifted and glanced over, noticing that Gabriel was passed out, his head tilted back on his chair as a slight snore drifted from him. 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sight.  Hopefully you looked better while you were sleeping, you jokingly thought to yourself.  You shifted and looked down at Cas’ hand.  The bruises seemed darker today, but that was expected.  They would look worse before they looked better.  You focused on a little patch on the back of his hand that was unmarred.  You rubbed a soothing circle on it with your thumb as you gave a sad smile. 

 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, determined to not break down and cry again.  You had cried enough for a lifetime, you only wanted happy moments from here on out.  While your eyes were closed you felt a pressure on your hand.  Curiosity got you to open your eyes, and then they went wide when you saw the muscles in Cas’ hand flex and squeeze yours. 

 

“Cas?”  You said before looking up to his face.  “Cas.”  You whispered to him as you saw his eyes slowly open.  He blinked a couple times against the harsh bright light of the hospital room.  He seemed lost for a moment, glancing around.  But you saw it when he realized where he was, how it happened.

 

“Brownie…” he mumbled as his eyes started to flicker around the room.  But they settled when they landed on you.  Tears filled his eyes as he let out a soft smile and a sigh.  “Brownie…”  He squeezed your hand before letting go, trying to reach up to you.

 

“No….no, stay still.”  You said, keeping his arm still as you stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.  You said no more tears, but tears of joy do not count.  They fell down your face as you leaned forward, putting a hand on his cheek.  “You are just fine, Cas.  You just need to rest.”  You sobbed out.

 

You felt Cas’ arm come up behind you and put a bit of pressure on your back, trying to pull you into him.  You shifted forward, laying your head against his shoulder as gently as you could, letting him ‘pull’ you into a semi-embrace. 

 

“Oh, Cas.  I was so scared.  I was so scared you were…don’t you ever do that again, do you hear me!”  You sobbed out.  You could feel his tears fall from his face and to your cheek, the coldness making you look up and work quickly to clear his face.

 

“Not leaving…you for…anything…Brownie.”  He mumbled out.  His hand slowly reached up to your face and wiped away a tear before laying back down on the bed.

 

You saw him trying to fight his drooping eyelids, trying so hard to stay awake.  “You need rest.  I’m here.  So is Gabe.”  You nodded over to the side.  Cas turned his head and blinked at his brother before turning back to you. 

 

“’m sorry.”  He said in a hoarse voice. 

 

“You should be.”  You said with a smile.  “We were worried sick.”  You kissed his lips gently before you looked into those blue eyes you loved.  They were still as blue as the last time you saw them, still brimming with happiness and hope…now with a twinge of pain. 

 

“You rest.  I’ll be here when you wake, okay?” 

 

Cas gave a little nod and moved his arm over your legs and around your hip, trapping you on the mattress with him.  “Stay here?”  He asked with a gentle smile. 

 

“I’ll stay where ever you want me, sweetie.”  You ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and closed his eyes, his body relaxing back against the pillows. 

 

He was unconscious in a matter of seconds, but those few minutes he spent awake made a world of difference.  If it wasn’t so impossible, you would have sworn that all his injuries magically healed a bit before he fell back asleep.  He seemed more relaxed and at ease.  He seemed more like the Cas you loved. 

 

A nurse came in soon after, you let her know he had woke.  She seemed happy for that improvement, giving you an update on all his vitals.  “He is doing very well.  He will need to stay for about a week or so, but then he should be good to go home, with some stipulations.” 

 

“Thank you.”  You offered as you turned back to Cas for a moment.  “Oh…is this okay?” You motioned to your body sitting on the bed. 

 

“Usually, no.  But since he has you latched in, there isn’t much we can do about it.”  She joked before leaving.  You couldn’t help but smile as you turned back to Castiel, running a hand through his hair again.

 

“You are always stirring up trouble, aren’t you baby?” 


	23. Chapter 23

It had been two weeks since the accident.  You had spent more time in the hospital than you ever had wanted to spend in a hospital, but you did it for Cas.  The first few days he was mostly out of it, asleep or a bit high on drugs…that made for some interesting conversations…like when you walked in and he gave you a sexy look and said “Oh…my brownie, is it time for dessert?”  Of course he said it right in front of the doctor, who started laughing as Cas kept trying to reach for you.  Laughed even harder when Cas got a good, firm squeeze on your ass.

 

The days that followed were hard on Cas (no, not a pun).  He was always someone who liked to have something to do.  He didn’t like just watching TV, so you had taken it upon yourself to visit as often and as long as possible, bringing books and snacks and other things to keep him entertained.  It became like a little ritual.  In the morning you would wake up, take care of Balthy (which was easy because you were staying at Cas’ place while he was stuck in the hospital, caring for the plants and pet and such), then you would go to the hospital for a bit before work.  During work, you would text Cas when you could, just checking in.  Afterwards, you would grab something for him and you to eat, go back to his room for a while, then head back home to rest and tidy your place and do some chores.  Then back to Cas’ place. It was just easier to sleep there to watch Balthy.  Plus, the little cat made you feel a bit less lonely at night.  

 

But today was different.  Today after work, you got to take Cas home!  But first…you had to have a conversation with your boss.  The hospital was clear that Cas couldn’t be left alone at his place.  The injury to his leg was bad, but he could use crutches…well, he could have used crutches, had his side not been hurt too.  So he needed help moving around until his side fully healed, which they were giving about another two weeks before he could be completely independent. 

 

Gabriel wanted to stay with him, but it was a bad time at his work.  His dad lived on the other side of the country, so you decided to do it.  Your boss was quick to approve you working from home, so that was no trouble.  Now, you just had to find a way to keep Cas from trying to move around on his own, which if what the nurses said was any indication, that would be a task in itself. 

 

“I can do it on my own!”  You heard Cas cry out as you got near his room.  You just rolled your eyes as you saw him trying to sit down in the wheelchair, flinching at the pain in his side.  He finally was able to plop down and grumble some things at the nurse before he signed his discharge papers.

 

“Castiel! Are you giving her greif?!”  You said playfully, putting your hands on your hips.

 

“No…”  He said shyly, looking away from you with a pout and a grumble.  He knew that he was being a pain, but he just wanted to go home. 

 

“Sure… thank you for your help.”  You told the nurse, who gave you an understanding smile before leaving.  “Alright, cranky.  Let’s get you home.”  You joked before leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss.

 

“Home sounds amazing.”  He said with a smile.  You took a step back and chuckled down at his cast.  Everyone had a chance to sign it, but after Gabriel’s initial message of a penis drawing and your message at the bottom of his boot saying “Property of Brownie”, everyone had some fun with the messages. 

 

“Alright, here we go…”  You pushed the chair and wheeled Cas out of the hospital, chatting about the goings on for the last couple weeks and plans for the future. 

 

“I’m sorry about work.”  He offered sadly. 

 

“Cas, I am happy to work from home.  Don’t feel bad about that, it really is no trouble!”  You wouldn’t have been so defensive about it had this not been probably the tenth time you had this conversation. 

 

“You sure?  I don’t want to be a burden on you, Brownie.” 

 

“The only burden is you being a pain in my ass with all this worry!”  You joked as you leaned over the chair and kissed him again.  You let your lips linger on his for a moment before pulling away.  “Let’s go home.”

 

Home.  That word bounced around in Castiel’s brain as he smiled.  He liked when you said that…home…  That’s where he wanted to be, home. 

 

000

 

Balthy was overjoyed to have Cas back, immediately jumping into his lap when you got Cas settled in his bed.  The stairs had been a challenge, but it was really the best place to set him up.  He could sleep and rest, he had a bathroom right there…and it was better than the couch. 

 

“Missed you, too buddy.”  He offered the little feline as he scratched his ears. 

 

“Oh…he has taken to sleeping with me in bed…so heads up.”  You chuckled as Cas rolled his eyes and looked down at the little pet, calling him spoiled.  “What, he was lonely!”  You defended. 

 

“So was I…you didn’t sleep in my bed.”  Cas pouted playfully. 

 

“That’s because it is against the rules, and you know it.”  You laid down on the bed next to Cas, curling up on his good side as he wrapped an arm around you.  “I’m so glad you are home safe.”

 

“Me too, Brownie.”  He kissed your head and held you tight.

 

“I don’t want that to happen again…”  You added softly.  “Promise me you will be careful?”  You looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes staring down at you.

 

“I promise.  I don’t ever want to lose this.”  After a sweet kiss and whispered words of love, you and Cas drifted off in each other’s arms, happy that you were finally home.  Not home as in Cas’ house, but home as in with each other. 


	24. Chapter 24

You sat on the bed with your laptop in your lap, typing up another report for work.  Cas was sitting next to you, nose deep in a book.  It was a comfortable silence…until.

 

“Damn it…”  You glanced over and saw Cas shift for a moment before settling back against his pillow. You figured he was just adjusting, needy to get more comfy or something, so you put it from your mind. 

 

You got about two more lines into your report when you heard him start to mumble under his breath.  “God forsaken hell spawn…” 

 

“Cas?”  You looked over to him and was surprised to find him bent at the waist, your pen in his hand, half stuck down his boot at the foot.  “Don’t put that in your smelly boot!”  You shouted at him as you snatched the pen away. 

 

“Brownie!  It itches!”  He defended quickly, trying to shift his foot in the boot.

 

“You are going to hurt yourself.”  You bit back, setting your computer off to the side before shifting down the bed to look at his foot.  “Where does it itch?”

 

Cas got suddenly silent and looked away.  _Don’t you say it…don’t you dare say it_. 

 

“I can do it myself.” 

 

000

 

You heard that phrase a number of times since Cas was back home.  It wasn’t that he was deliberately trying to be difficult, he just didn’t like the idea of having to rely on someone else to live.  You did all you could to make him see that it was no problem, that he wasn’t a burden, but you couldn’t get that thought from his mind every time as you tried to help him with something.

 

You understood it, to a point.  But after this last incident, you were determined to put a stop to it. 

 

It started in the worst possible way, with a crashing noise, followed by a string of curses from Cas.  “Cas!”  You screamed as you ran up the stairs and found him lying on his bedroom floor.  “Are you hurt?  What happened?”

 

You fussed over him, helping him sit up as you check his side and other areas for any damage.  “I’m fine, Brownie.  I can—“

 

“So help me if you say you can do it on your own!”  You snapped at him.  “What the hell were you doing?  Is it so bad to just ask for help you stubborn idiot?!”  Shouldn’t have yelled, but maybe that was what needed to happen to get through to him. 

 

“Brownie…” 

 

“No, you listen to me.  I am here to help you Cas.  You are hurt, and I am here to help.  It’s not a burden, it is no trouble.  I am here because I love you and I want to make sure you are okay.  If the roles were reversed, would you think I was a burden?!” 

 

Cas looked at you and gave a little shake of his head.  It seemed that what you had said was finally sinking into his head.  “I’m sorry…”

 

“What were you trying to do?” 

 

He gave a little nod towards the bathroom and you sighed.  “Pain in the ass…”  You mumbled under your breath as you helped him off the floor and into the bathroom.  “You got it from here?”  You playfully joked.

 

“Well…I mean, if you want to hold it…”  He joked with a wink, making you roll your eyes and shut the door.  You couldn’t help but chuckle.  It was nice to have your fun loving Cas back, every day he would get back more of his energy, more of his playfulness. It was only a matter of time before he was 100%...if you didn’t kill him for being so stubborn before then…

 

000

 

You were getting ready for bed for the night, pulling out some pajamas from your duffle.  Cas let out a little whistle as you bent over in your underwear, making you blush a little.  “Cas…” 

 

“Can’t help if I have the most beautifully sexy woman in my bedroom.  In her underwear…”  He said with an over exaggerated wink.

 

You slipped on your shorts and tank and then quickly crawled into bed, scooting over to him and giving him a quick kiss.  “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Oh…I could think of a few things…”  He whispered back before pulling you in for another deep kiss.  It took your breath away.  With Cas’ injuries, the two of you hadn’t been able to really be intimate, but it didn’t stop Cas from trying…every night…and most days. 

 

“Cas…”  You whined as you pushed on his chest, making him lie back. 

 

“Oh…if you want top—“

 

You were quick to silence him with a kiss.  “Not until your side is fully healed.  Now stop teasing me.”  You gave him a little glare before settling against him, kissing his chest. 

 

He groaned and gave you a kiss on your head in return.

 

000

 

This was it.  The doctor had finally cleared Cas to be independent.  Now that the stitches on his side could come out, he was in the clear.  He still had to wear the cast, but at least he didn’t need to be babysat…as he not so affectionately called it.

 

You returned to your regular work schedule of going into the office, and Cas took the time to do anything and everything he wanted, barring jumping or running.  There was one other thing he wanted to do though.  He had been thinking about it since the day the two of your first left the hospital.  And tonight…he was finally going to put his plans to work.

 

When you got off work, you stopped by your home first, getting some clean clothes and such.  Cas had texted you and asked you to bring a few days clothes over.  Some stuff you would wear to work, some pj’s, and other things.  It was a very odd request.  One that had you questioning if he took the right dose of pain meds, but after a ‘hahaha very funny’ text back from Cas, you just humored him.

 

You stepped into Cas’ house and stopped when you saw a trail of red rose petals.  Balthy was in his little crate, meowing for escape.  Poor thing, Cas probably put him in there so he didn’t eat the petals.  You shut the door behind you and followed the trail up to the bedroom.  You paused for a moment, wondering what was beyond the door.  Part of you actually pictured Cas lying naked, with his cast, with a red rose in his mouth…as pent up as he has been lately, you wouldn’t put it past him. 

 

But that wasn’t what greeted you.  Instead, you were greeted by a very handsome Cas sitting on the edge of the bed.  He had shaved and tried styling his hair and everything.  There were rose petals dusted all over the bed, but what caught your attention was that Cas was fiddling with something in his hand. 

 

“Hey, baby.”  You said sweetly.  “This is a surprise.”  You smiled as he shifted up to stand, but didn’t move as you walked in.

 

“There’s my Brownie.”  He gave you a soft kiss when you were close.

 

You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping him close.  “What’s all this for?”  You asked innocently, as if you didn’t know.

 

“Well…this is for…after this…”  He held up his hand between you, showing you a silver key. 

 

You couldn’t help the thought that just came out of your mouth.  “Is that the key to your heart?”  You joked as you took the key in your hand.

 

“No…it’s the key to my house.”  He paused for a moment before you smiled at you and asked you…  “Move in with me?” 

 

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation.  You knew your answer, and you couldn’t be happier to give it.  “Absolutely.” 

 

That night was spent in constant contact with Cas.  Whether it was…in bed…or cooking dinner or moving some of his clothes around to empty some drawers…he always had a hand on you or was leaning against you.  This was your life, your life with Cas…and you couldn’t wait to start it. 


	25. Chapter 25

~1 Year Later~

 

Castiel was fast asleep…was being the operative word.  There was something that was making him wake from his slumber.  His first instinct was to reach over and pull you closer.  But…

 

His eyes opened as he ran his hand over the empty bed.  “Brownie?”  He called out.  He looked over to the bathroom, you weren’t there.  He sat up and realized that Balthy was also gone.  After you moved in, it became clear which human was Balthy’s favorite…and it wasn’t Cas. 

 

A sound woke Cas from his thoughts.  He knew that sound…that familiar beeping nose.  Oh, shit! “FIRE!”  Cas bolted out of bed and raced down the stairs, following the sound of the fire alarm.  He was in work mode now.  It was coming from the kitchen, as was the smoke.  He quickly snatched up a little fire extinguisher and tore into the room. 

 

The first thing he saw was you trying to put out a small fire on the countertop.  He grabbed you away, pulling you behind him as he pulled the pin from the red tank and quickly worked to put the fire out.  It only took a couple seconds.  A quick sweep or two and the flames were out.  Cas was quick to hop up on a chair and turn off the fire alarm as well, before turning to you.

 

“Baby…”  He cooed as he saw the tears running down your face as you kept your head down.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled you close.  “Baby, are you alright?” 

 

You could only cry into his chest, shaking your head ‘no’.  He rubbed comforting circles into your back before looking over his shoulder to see what had happened.  There, on the counter, was a dark metal pan…with… “Pfft.”  Cas tried to hold in the laughter, but a piece got out. 

 

Your head snapped up to his and your eyes met…that was all it took for Cas to go…  “Did you really…burn the brownies…again?”  That was it…he lost it.  He curled over in laughter as you stood there, your face red as a tomato in embarrassment as Cas laughed deeply. 

 

This was the night you two met all over again. 

 

You crossed your arms over your chest as you tried to keep from breaking down.  Cas was able to get his laughter under control as he stood up, giving you a charming smile.  “What am I going to do with you?” 

 

More tears welled up, and Cas pulled you close.  “Oh, hey, don’t feel bad.  It happens!”  He tried to calm you, but it didn’t work.

 

“This has happened twice now, Cas!”  But as you said that you start to giggle a bit at the hilarity.  “I’m never making brownies again.” 

 

“Hey now, don’t make me suffer through no brownies just because of a couple little incidents!”  He said with a pout.  “I think this just means you need me around, in case you burn any more…”  Cas gave you a serious look for a moment before leading you over to one of the kitchen chairs.  “Wait right here, okay?” 

 

You nodded as Cas jogged off.  You sat there and wiped the tears from your face, not allowing any more to fall.  This was idiocy.  Why didn’t you just wake up Cas after your nightmare.  No…you had to make brownies…god, you almost burnt a second house…a fireman’s house…hehe…that is actually kinda funny.

 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts when Cas came back in.  He knelt down in front of you and took your hands.  “Oh…my amazing Brownie…I love you , and I love that you bake at the crack of dawn, how you steal the covers-don’t argue, you do-and how you spoil the cat. I love how you play with my hair and text me to keep me company those long nights at work.  Everything you do, I love it.  I love you.  And this…I love what just happened, as crazy as it sounds.  So…if you would let me…”  Cas pulled a little black box from his pants and opened it, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  “I would love to save you from your burnt brownies for the rest of our lives.” 

 

You couldn’t believe it.  “Cas…” 

 

“Marry me, Y/n?” 

 

You nodded as you kept whispering ‘yes’ over and over again.  Cas slipped the ring onto your finger and then pulled you in for a deep kiss.  You wrapped your arms around him and you both held each other close as you whispered your love to each other. 

 

It’s funny, when you think about it, what has happened over the last year, and before.  It was amazing, how all of this got started with just a pan of burnt brownies. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!

When the call came in, the entire firehouse went silent.  Everyone knew the address.  All eyes flew to Castiel and for a moment, he let the fear seep in, but then he went into action.  “MOVE!”  He shouted.  The firefighters were quick to get geared up and on the truck.

 

It took ten minutes.  Ten minutes that lasted like an eternity to Castiel, as they drove to the local fire, to the address Cas prayed he would never hear over the scanner.  All the questions going through his mind, the prayers.  Please…please don’t let it be Brownie. 

 

They pulled up to the accounting firm, your accounting firm, and he saw the fire pouring out of the three top floor windows.  It was everywhere, all encompassing.  People were fleeing the building still, claiming that there were still others in the building.  Everything was complete chaos.  It was that claim and chaos that took Cas’ eyes up to the fourth floor window, three from the right.  That was your office window.  He could see the fire burning inside the office.

 

“Cas, no!”  Dean shouted, grabbing his arm as he saw his friend go to take off into the building.

 

“She could be in there!”  He screamed.  He threw on his mask and tried again, but Bobby was there to shove an axe in his hand.

 

“We get the fire under control first.  We know, Y/n could be in there, but you have a job to do.  We have to save everyone, but I’m not losing you in the process.” 

 

Castiel knew that, and a part of his brain told him to just do his job.  Stop the fire, save anyone they could.  But the other part, the bigger part, was screaming at him, begging him to go and make sure you weren’t in your office.  To run across the street and see if you were among those people who were safe.  But Bobby was right, he had a job to do.  And he had to be safe, for his sake and the teams.

 

But it didn’t stop the anxiety, the fear, that you were still in that building.  He fought the fire, and then he went into the building.  Every person they found, for just a moment, looked just like you.  But none of them were. 

 

He broke when he finally got to the corner of the building with your office.  That was where the fire was worst.  At least it seemed that way to Castiel.  They battled it for almost an hour, until they were finally able to enter.  He turned the room upside down, searching, screaming for you.  But you weren’t there. 

 

On one hand, it made him feel better.  Maybe you were outside?  But on the other…what if you were somewhere else?  What if he didn’t get to you in time?  What if he lost you?  Your smile flashed through his head.  The way your hair fell over your shoulder, how you would cuddle up next to him in the morning, the way your eyes would light up when he called you Brownie.

 

He didn’t even realize he was sobbing until Dean grabbed him.  “Cas, let’s get outside.”  Dean drug him out of the building and to the truck.  “Cas, we will find her.”  Dean was trying to be calm, but he was anxious too, so was everyone else.  Everyone loved you, how happy you made Cas.  If you were in that fire…

 

“Just checked, no one has seen her.”  Sam said as he jogged over.  Bobby was wrapping up everything.  The fire was out, the building clear…but there was still one person missing.  “Have you tried calling her?  Maybe she went out for a late lunch?”  Sam offered as he grabbed the phone from the truck. 

 

“Call her.” 

 

000

 

~Earlier that Morning~

 

You had it all planned, today was the day!  You were so excited, and you couldn’t wait to surprise Cas when he got home.  It was so hard to play it cool when he was leaving for work.  You went through your typical morning routine.  You got coffee going with some breakfast while Cas showered.  When he was done, you two chatted about little things, which was the hardest part. 

 

You almost let it slip when Cas wrapped you up in a big hug, you wanted to just squeeze him tighter and tell him, but no…you had a plan.  Back to the plan.  You went through the motions of getting ready for work, even though you had the day off, just so Cas wouldn’t be suspicious.  But once he was down the road, you quickly changed into something more comfortable and went about your plans for one of the best nights since you got married to your sexy firefighter.

 

000

 

It was about five o’clock when your phone went off.  You saw Cas’ name flash across the screen and you smiled.  You looked around to the clean kitchen, the pan of fresh brownies (you didn’t burn the house down this time, Yay!), and you had a dress laying across the chair that you were getting ready to change into. 

 

You considered not answering it, building up suspense, but then the thought hit you, what if he is coming home late…don’t want dinner to get cold…

 

“Hey, baby!  Having a good day?”  You said sweetly as you answered the phone. 

 

“B-Brownie!”  Cas sobbed.  He sobbed for a couple moments before he spoke again.  “B-baby, where…where are you?!” 

 

Your heart began to pound.  Cas sounded so distraught, so broken.  “Baby, Cas…what’s wrong?” 

 

“Brown….Brownie…oh god, I thought you were still in there.  I’m-I…where are you?”  Cas was a mess, he couldn’t think straight.  All he wanted to know that you were safe, somewhere else…not in that burning building, not hurt. 

 

“I’m at home.  Cas, what happened?!”

 

“Your office caught on fire.  I’m here, your office.  It was…you need a new office.”  Cas sobbed again, a sob of happiness that you were safe, utterly relieved that you weren’t there.  But…  “Why are you at home?”

 

“Uh…I wanted to surprise you when you got home.”  You said over the phone. 

 

The two of you went on like that, you just reassuring Cas that you were safe, at home, no fire, no danger.  When Bobby finally called for them to roll out, go back to firehouse, Cas said a quick goodbye, promising to be home as soon as possible. 

 

000

 

You waited by the door, sitting on the stairs, when Cas finally got home.  It was a blur, the door flew open and before you knew it, you were wrapped up in his arms.  Cas buried his head into your neck and hair as he held you, whispering soft words of love to you. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m right here.”  You kept whispering to him over and over again.  You ran your fingers through his hair as he just nestled up against you, right in the walkway, door wide open.  “I’m so sorry, Cas.  I just…I just wanted to surprise you.” 

 

“No…If you had been there…”  Cas sobbed again into your neck as he held you, so scared about what had happened, what could have happened. 

 

You don’t know how long you two stayed like that, just holding each other, offering quiet comfort.  But when you did break apart from each other, you both found yourself on the couch, eating brownies from the pan.  Your legs were wrapped up and your head leaning against each other, just being close to one another.

 

“Why?”  Cas finally spoke as he fed you another piece of the chocolatey gooeyness. 

 

“Why what?”  You managed to ask with a full mouth. 

 

“Why did you take the day off?  What was the surprise?” He asked softly. 

 

“Oh…”  You smiled softly as you leaned against him.  “I got some news.”

 

Cas gave you a questioning look, that cute little head tilt, the way he furrowed his brows together all adorable like.  It made your heart pound every time he did it.  You couldn’t believe it, even after two years of marriage, he still did that to you.

 

“Well, what is the news?” 

 

You just smiled and grabbed his hands, wrapping them around you before having them lay on your stomach.  “We’ve got a little brownie baking in there.”  You said softly.

 

You heard Cas’ little gasp, followed by a big smile.  “Really?!  You’re…you’re…”

 

“Pregnant.” 

 

The anxiety and horror from the day was long forgotten as Cas pulled you against him again.  You both spent the night as a family, discussing plans, joking about names, and letting the happy news fill your lives.  Soon there would be a third member of this little family, and you both couldn’t wait to meet them. 


End file.
